


Entropie

by tanxiaolian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ideology, Introspection, Krennic (mentioned), Military, Moral Ambiguity, Other, Politics, Propaganda, Space Fascists, Thrawn (mentioned)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanxiaolian/pseuds/tanxiaolian
Summary: Was für ein Mensch opfert Milliarden von Zivilisten im Hosnian System für seine Vision von "Frieden"? Was treibt die Offiziere der Erste Ordnung an?Einblicke in die Denkweise und Ideologie von First-Order-Charakteren anhand der Geschehnisse nach dem Fall der Starkiller-Basis (AU).





	1. Ein unsanftes Erwachen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese aus Vignetten bestehende Geschichte besteht aus selbstreflektiven POVs und ist somit sehr subjektiv. Es wird ein größerer Handlungsbogen umfasst.
> 
> Songempfehlung: Worldless von I Will Never Be The Same

Er hatte sich nie Illusionen hingegeben, keinen Was-wäre-wenn-Tagträumen Kapazität in seinem Gehirn zugestanden. Sicherlich gehörten technische Systemanalysen, die zu einer Liste an Alternativlösungen – gar Notfallplänen, wie der nun in Kraft getretene – führen sollten, Tests jeder erdenklichen Situation, zu seinen essentiellsten Aufgaben als Leiter des ambitioniertesten stellaren Waffenprojektes in der Geschichte vernunftbegabter Lebensformen. Doch wenig lag ihm ferner als Masochismus. Und selbst wenn er es getan hätte, alptraumhafte Szenarien in seinem Kopf durchgespielt, sich mit Gedanken über mögliches Scheitern gequält – seine aktuelle Situation war so abwegig, er hätte sie nie in Betracht gezogen. Er sog die kalte Luft ein – wann hatte die Innenraumluft eines Shuttles je so muffig-metallisch geschmeckt? –, lehnte seinen pochenden Kopf an die Wand hinter ihm und erstattete sich selbst zum hundertsten Male Report; um sich wach zu halten, um im Nachsinnen über aller Versagen den Schmerz in Klarheit zu wandeln:

1701 Totalausfall des Oszillators setzt ein

1703 Außerordentliche Audienz mit Supreme Leader Snoke

1705 Inkrafttreten der Evakuierungs- und Kontingenzpläne

1708 Exekution von Lt. Rodinon und 6 Sturmtrupplern wegen Insubordination und Moralzersetzung

1711 Überraschende Meldung durch Cpt. Phasma, die ohne entsprechenden vorangegangen Befehl bereits die Evakuierung der Peripherieanlagen der Basis beaufsichtigte

1716 Verlassen der Kommandobasis per Upsilon-Shuttle, Suche nach Kylo Ren

1725 Randomisierter Hyperraumsprung der Finalizer über gesicherte Routen

1728 Suche abgeschlossen, Abflug von der Starkillerbasis per Notfall-Hyperraum-Protokoll

Besagter Kylo Ren lag auf dem Boden neben ihm, sein schmerzgeprägter Atemrhythmus übertönte das gleichmäßige Geräusch des Antriebs. Rasselndes Einatmen, gepresstes Ausatmen. Dazwischen armseliges Wimmern, ansonsten völlige Bewegungslosigkeit. Sein Gesicht war zu einer leidvollen Grimasse verzerrt, in Verbindung mit der langgezogenen kauterisierten Wunde und seinen kantigen Zügen gab der Ausdruck ihm etwas nichtmenschliches, fast arkanes. Er hatte einmal, nachdem er die sekundären Langstreckenkommunikationskonsolen auf Deck C mit zahlreichen leidenschaftlichen Schwerthieben partiell eingeschmolzen hatte, die unumstößliche Notwendigkeit seines Verhaltens mit der Natur der dunklen Seite erklärt. Diese verlange – wie eine rachsüchtige Gottheit primitiver Naturvölker, hatte Hux unwillkommenerweise angemerkt – Schmerz, Wut, Passion als Opfergabe und belohne im Gegenzug mit grenzenloser Macht.

Auch eine Art, seine kindlichen Wutanfälle mit höheren Weihen zu versehen. Wenn der Machtnutzer wenigstens zu etwas nütze gewesen wäre! Opfer schön und gut – sie alle hatten Entbehrung hinzunehmen, die Offiziere, die Mannschaft, die Techniker, vereint in ihrer Vision unter dem blutroten Banner der Ersten Ordnung. Doch wo war die sagenumwobene Macht an diesem entscheidenden Tag gewesen? Sicher nicht mit ihrem irrationalen Jünger Ren. Nun saßen – oder lagen – sie beide hier, auf ihre eigene Weise halbtot, Snoke ausgeliefert. Die Ironie der Situation erinnerte ihn an ein altes Gedicht, dessen Text ein Kamerad auf die Rückseite seiner Identifikationsmarken geritzt hatte.

_Du und ich sind Stundengläser_

_Die Zeit bricht hervor, gnadenlos_

_Und ich wünschte wir könnten erstarren, wie Lava *_

Er kannte diesen Spruch logischerweise nur, weil der betreffende Offizier, der damals zur Hux' Verantwortung unterstehenden Einheit gehört hatte, nicht mehr am Leben war. Ihm war es damals zugefallen, dessen Familienmitglieder vom Ableben des jungen Scharfschützen zu unterrichten. Die Liste der vom Terrorangriff auf Starkiller in den Tod gerissenen Individuen würde unvorstellbare Ausmaße annehmen. Sie alle hatten - im Gegensatz zur egoistischen, korrupten Elite auf Hosnian Prime - ihr Leben in den einer höheren Sache untergeordnet, um für ein gemeinsames, glorreiches Zukunftsideal zu kämpfen. _Doch welche Dinge würden zukünftige Generationen über ihr Streben und Sterben lernen?_

Das lag jetzt in den Händen der Überlebenden. Wer siegt, bestimmt die Geschichte. Ihre Aufgabe nun war so klar wie alternativlos.

Genauso wenig wie unter der Oszillatorkuppel war die Macht hier auf dem Upsilon-Transporter präsent, auf dem der Möchtegern-Ritter um sein Leben kämpfte, sein durch die Bandagen drängendes dunkles Blut eine weitere Gabe dargebracht auf dem Altar der Schwärze. _Die Dunkelheit frisst ihre Kinder_. Doch Hux hatte seinen Eid niemals für so etwas geleistet: die Unterstützung okkulter Bestrebungen, die ressourcenfressende galaxieweite Schnitzeljagd nach Skywalker – sofern dieser letzte Jedi nicht per Gedankenkraft die Starkiller-Basis implodieren lassen könnte, bestünde nicht die geringste Dringlichkeit, ihn zu finden, so seine gereizte Argumentation vor Snoke, der daraufhin nur milde gelächelt hatte. Und nun die quasi mutwillige Zerstörung der Basis dank dieser infernalen Familienfehde. Hätte er den Befehl bekommen, seinen Vater zu töten, er hätte diesen Auftrag mit maximaler Effizienz und Diskretion ausgeführt. Anschließend hätte er das Verlöschen des Lebens in Brendols Augen, dieses wirklich finalen Aktes der Enttäuschung durch seinen Sohn gewahr werdend, ohne Hadern als einen der wenigen von Glückseligkeit erfüllten Momente in seinem Leben abgehakt.

Schlimm genug, dass er sein Kommando mit Snokes Zögling teilen musste – der trotz seines vollmundigen Titels als Anführer der Ritter von Ren keinerlei Führungsqualitäten oder überhaupt jemals ein Quantum an taktischen Verständnis gezeigt hatte. Die Finalizer war _sein_ Flaggschiff, Teil der Anerkennung, die ihm für seine Leistungen in Bezug auf Planung, Konstruktion und Administration der Starkiller-Basis zustand. Er hatte mit der Macht rein gar nichts zu tun und doch hatte er von allen das größte persönliche Opfer erbracht. Sein Lebenswerk, sein Kommando, wahrscheinlich seine komplette Karriere und natürlich je nach Snokes Laune beim Wiedersehen mit seinem Schüler, gar sein Leben.

_Wenn du scheiterst, ist es nicht vorbei. Erst wenn du aufhörst, ist es vollends vorüber._

Ein Ausbilder hatte ihm diese Weisheit einst zugeraunt, als Hux sich mit einer schier ausweglosen Kampfsimulationsplanung konfrontiert sah. Damals hatte er sich bevormundet gefühlt, jetzt war er dankbar für diese Erinnerung. Er schob sich langsam die vibrierende Wand hoch, stieß sich von ihr ab und nutzte den Impuls, um seine Fassung zurückzugewinnen. Er durfte seiner schwelenden Wut, seinem wachsenden Ekel keinen Raum geben. Wie gern würde er jetzt in Rage verfallen, vielleicht nicht die hässliche Laserwaffe umherschwingen, aber stattdessen seine vor Kälte äußerlich aufgerissenen Offiziersstiefel in die Rippen der Witzfigur am Boden vor ihm treten, mit seinem bloßen Fingern Rens verunstaltetes Gesicht in blutige Fetzen kratzen, ihn mit seinen verkrusteten Bandagen langsam erdrosseln. Doch weder geziemte sich derartiges Verhalten – er war fürwahr schon tief genug gesunken – noch würde es aktuell in irgendeiner Form nutzbringend sein.

Pragmatismus war das Gebot der Stunde. Emotionalität, gar Sentimentalität, war hingegen Rens Domäne. Es galt nun das schier Unerträgliche zu ertragen und das nicht Duldbare zu erdulden. Eine passende Formulierung für seine nächste Rede, er machte sich sogleich eine mentale Notiz. Seine Stunde würde kommen. Niemand demütigte Armitage Hux, den jüngsten General der Neuzeit. Sterne werden aus kollabierter Materie geboren. Dieses Scheitern war gleichzeitig ein Neuanfang. Und doch: _Seine Basis hatte Sterne getötet. War es ausgeschlossen, dass die Ordnung des Universums Reziprozität verlangte, eine Opfergabe für die Fähigkeit die komplette Energie einer Sonne auf einmal nutzbar zu machen?_ Wäre er ein einfältigerer Mensch, hätte der General sich vielleicht mit derartigen philosophischen Parallelismen auseinandergesetzt.

Rens plötzliches Aufstöhnen riss ihn aus seinen unwillkommenen, fatalistischen Gedanken. Er fiel neben dem Verwundeten auf die Knie, um rasch mit seinen Händen das Aufbäumen von dessen Brustkorb zu unterbinden.

„Still, Ren, Ihr verschlimmert Eure Wunden!" zischte Hux.

„Wo ist das Mädchen?" kam die gepresste Reaktion nach einer kurzen resignierten Pause.

„Es war niemand bei Euch. Sie muss wohl geflohen sein, nachdem sie Euch besiegt hat. Das ist doch ihr Werk, oder?" Er wies auf Rens Torso und Gesicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den glasigen, unfokussierten Ausdruck in den Augen des jüngeren Mannes. Wundfieber? Wahnsinn?

„Bauchwunde ist … Armbrust." Hux hob eine Augenbraue – natürlich hatte Solo seinen tollwütigen Wookie mitgebracht. Wenigstens war der Schmuggler tot, Ren hatte das unablässig wiederholt, während er langsam ausblutend im Schnee lag. Ein stockender Atemzug. „Sie ist stark in der Macht…untrainiert…ich sollte sie zu Snoke…" Rens Kopf fiel zur Seite und zum ersten Mal sah er Hux direkt an, ohne Maske, fast flehentlich.

„Zuerst bringe ich _Euch_ zum Supreme Leader. Die Wüstenratte kann warten."

„Sind … auf Finalizer?", stieß der Verletze hervor.

„Nein, in Eurem Shuttle. Ich hatte nach dem Kollaps der Basis keine Gelegenheit zu _meinem Schiff_ zurückzukehren. Offenbar seid Ihr Snoke wichtiger als die gesamte Zukunft der Ersten Ordnung." Er konnte die Bitterkeit nicht aus seiner Stimme bannen.

„Vorsicht Hux…klingt…Hochverrat."

Hux gab ein eisiges Lachen von sich. "Verrat? Darüber wisst Ihr sicher mehr als ich. Wer hat dem Widerstand die Möglichkeit gegeben, den Oszillator _während_ der Energiekonversion zu destabilisieren? 30 Sekunden, Ren! Dann wäre das Ileenium System dem Hosnian System in die Abgründe der Geschichte gefolgt, die Erste Ordnung hätte der gesamten Galaxie Frieden und Struktur gebracht!" Er hatte sich erneut in Rage geredet. „Denkt Ihr überhaupt über die Konsequenzen Eurer Handlungen nach? Betrachtet Ihr jemals das große Ganze?"

„Ein…Technokrat wie Ihr…wollt also alles bedacht haben… General?" Rens Stimme gewann graduell an Festigkeit, gewiss nur um zu verspotten. „Vielleicht hättet Ihr wie bei den Schiffskonsolen... Redundanz einplanen sollen? Wessen Stolz hat das Versagen der Schilde und Eindringen der Widerstandskämpfer erst erlaubt?"

Ein zweiter Oszillator? Energieumleitung innerhalb der Basis, ungeachtet der resultierenden Anpassungsverluste und Rückkoppelungen? Offenbar fehlte es Ren auch an technischem Verständnis. Selbst wenn derartige Sicherungsmechanismen physikalisch umsetzbar gewesen wären, hätten sie so nie ihre Konstruktionsdeadlines eingehalten. Und wer hatte die Erste Ordnung erst in Zugzwang gebracht? Der Schildausfall hingegen ... nun, er würde eine gesonderte Untersuchung erfordern. Er würde sich jetzt jedenfalls solche absurden Vorwürfe nicht weiter anhören. „Nun, Ren…", begann er in herablassendem Tonfall, während er langsam aufstand und sich von der elenden Gestalt abwandte. „Ihr sprecht in zusammenhängenden Sätzen, wenn auch ohne Sinn und Verstand, es scheint Euch offenbar besser zu gehen. Ich werde den Piloten informieren, dass wir nun direkten Kurs auf Snokes Zitadelle nehmen können."

„Wer fliegt mein Schiff?" Wenn Rens Atemvolumen nicht durch die Nachwirkungen von Hux' vorherigem unbarmherzigen Druck auf seine Rippen eingeschränkt gewesen wäre, hätte sein wütendes Gröhlen sicherlich weniger mitleidserregend ächzend geklungen.

„Oh, ich habe passenderweise einen Lieutenant gefunden, der Euch fast so innig hasst, wie ich es tue." Mit schmerzender Finalität schloss sich die Schiebetür hinter dem General. Ren war wieder seiner geliebten Dunkelheit überlassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *übertragen aus den Lyrics zu „White Flag" von The Romanovs
> 
> Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie Ren und Hux sich auf Deutsch ansprechen, Ihr/Euch findet ihr im Folgenden nur bei den beiden, Sie dagegen bei allen anderen.
> 
> Ich habe seit 10 Jahren überhaupt keine Fiktion geschrieben, nur technische Dokumentationen auf Englisch, daher würde ich mich über Feedback besonders freuen.


	2. Saaten des Verrats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesmal ist Mitaka dran.
> 
> Musikempfehlungen:  
> Medicine Chant von Anilah  
> Wolf von Sumera  
> Cure von Fraunhofer Diffraction

Zugebenermaßen hatte First Lieutenant Mitaka sich nicht freiwillig für diese außergewöhnliche Mission gemeldet. Der Hintergrund seiner Anwesenheit auf diesem stickigen, namenlosen Planeten war so banal wie skurril: Er hatte Hux‘ Befehle zur Bereitmachung von Rens Shuttle an die Flugplanung weitergegeben und war dann irgendwie im allgemeinen Aufruhr vom General mitgeschleift worden. Er hätte anschließend vom Shuttle-Hangar aus keine Zeit gehabt, dem Protokoll für die Evakuierung der wenigen Brückenoffiziere, die an jenem Tag auf Starkiller Dienst taten, Folge zu leisten, so dass er nach kurzer Diskussion über seine Flugerfahrung mit Vehikeln der Upsilon-Kategorie – einige Simulationsstunden an der Akademie, immerhin mit dem Prädikat _ausgezeichnet_ abgeschlossen – zum Piloten auserkoren wurde. Die drei sie begleitenden Schneetruppler hatten durch diese spezielle Rettungsaktion zumindest das Privileg bevorzugten Verlassens des kollabierenden Planeten erlangt.

Nun saß er in deren Gesellschaft auf der Zugangsrampe. Mussten sie auch das Geschehene verarbeiten? Oder gab ihre Konditionierung ihnen das mentale Werkzeug, das Erlebte einfach beiseite zu wischen, um ihrer Pflicht auch zukünftig unbeirrt nachzugehen? Mitaka starrte auf das groteske Terrain, das sich von ihnen auftat. Der düstere Dschungel, welcher eigentlich ein förmlich vor Leben berstendes Biotop sein sollte, schien vielmehr durch Verwesungs- und Zersetzungsprozesse charakterisiert zu sein. Kleine Säugetiere krochen mit der unbeirrten verzweifelten Kraft Sterbender durch den toxisch-schimmernden graugrünen Schlamm am Boden. Hier und da begannen fette, in deren borstiges Fell eingegrabene Maden sich die weiche Haut einzuverleiben. Handtellergroße, splitterförmige Insektoide umschwirrten in unheilvollem Flimmern die fleischigen, stinkenden mannshohen Blüten, die wie Pilze an aus sämtlichen Oberflächen emporschossen. Verbrannt wirkende Flechten überzogen die dichten, fauligen Baumstämme. Als wären alle biologischen Abläufe invertiert. Oder gar - pervertiert. Der leicht fermentierte, zugleich süßliche und beißend saure Geruch des Verfalls umgab die Soldaten permanent, zog erbarmungslos in die Fasern ihrer Kleidung. Doch nach den vier Tagen, die sie bereits hier ausharrten, bemerkten sie den Gestank kaum noch. Als Ren, gestützt auf General Hux, langsamen Schrittes durch die Brühe watend zu Snoke aufgebrochen war, hatte das zwar sehr deutlich den Beweis erbracht, dass der schleimige Untergrund nicht bei Kontakt giftig – oder zumindest nicht _unmittelbar tödlich_ – war,  allerdings wirkt die Umgebung wenig einladend.

Mitaka hatte den obersten Anführer noch nie gesehen, er vermochte sich nicht vorzustellen, was für eine Kreatur trotz seiner Machtfülle an einem solchen Ort hausen würde – und sich offenbar nicht einfach in weniger lebensfeindliche Gefilde begeben _wollte_. Mit einem derartigen Mentor war es kein Wunder, dass das einzige beständige Element an Lord Rens Wesen seine Nähe zum Wahnsinn zu sein schien. Zumindest der erste der Ritter von Ren war menschlich, dieses Wissen hatte Mitaka nun gezwungenermaßen erlangt, doch ob es die anderen Anhänger seines mysteriösen Ordens auch waren? Vielleicht atmeten sie Methan und waren daher auf ihre Masken angewiesen. Oder so entstellt, dass ihr bloßer Anblick Ekel hervorrief. War auch der oberste Anführer maskiert? Konnte General Hux ihn nicht eigentlich nur holografisch gesehen haben? Ren sollte ihn hingegen kennen, irgendwie musste er ja das Training von seinem Meister empfangen haben. Egal - gegenwärtig würden sie sich wohl definitiv persönlich gegenüberstehen. Er beneidete die beiden nicht darum.

Mitaka bangte um seinen General, dem er immer höchsten Respekt entgegengebracht hatte. Einige Unteroffiziere, deren Aufgaben zu Instandhaltung und Hochrüstung der Bordwaffen er koordiniert hatte, hatten sich zu mancher Gelegenheit gar über seine professionelle Bewunderung amüsiert und ihm eine in unangemessene Bereiche weiterführende Obsession unterstellt. Und selbst wenn diese Sticheleien ein Körnchen Wahrheit enthielten - ihm wäre ein Erschießungskommando für intendierte Fraternisierung lieber gewesen als auf diesem bestialischen Planeten zu verrotten, während der oberste Anführer in seiner Zitadelle die herausragenden Persönlichkeiten der ersten Ordnung folterte. Selbst im Falle Rens war jegliche Schadenfreude fehl am Platz. Das Schicksal der beiden Männer würde das ihrige sein. Mutmaßlich auch das ihrer Organisation.

Wie war Unterwerfung der Ersten Ordnung unter Anführer Snoke überhaupt zustande gekommen? Da das Ranggefüge eine solche herausgehobene Figur nicht erforderte, mutmaßte Mitaka, dass die ehemaligen Anhänger des Imperiums, die Generation seiner Eltern, sich nach einer ordnungsgebenden Autoritätsfigur gesehnt hatten. Ein Imperator passte nicht zum Wesen der sich im unbarmherzigen Exil der Unbekannten Regionen herausbildenden Militärjunta, also musste es der ominöse Strippenzieher in den Schatten sein. Mitaka selbst war sicher zu jung, um derartige Änderungen der Führungsstruktur mitbekommen zu haben. Sogar der kaum zehn Jahre ältere General konnte es kaum anders kennen. Er erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an eines von Thrawns Strategemen.

 _Wenn Du Deinen Feind kennst und dich selbst kennst, brauchst du das Ergebnis von 100 Schlachten nicht zu fürchten._ _*_

Doch was würde einem Militär widerfahren, das nicht einmal seine Anführer kannte? Der Lieutenant hatte seinen General immer als pragmatischen, nach kalter Effizienz strebenden leitenden Offizier kennen gelernt, der jedoch trotz seines erfolgssicheren Auftretens stets selbstlos handelte und immer ein offenes Ohr für seine Untergebenen hatte. Selbst die anderen Mitglieder des Oberkommandos, bestehend aus drei Hohen Admirälen und dem Direktor des Sicherheitsapparates, hatte bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten, als der junge Lieutenant als Hux‘ Adjutant diente, nicht völlig abgehoben gewirkt. Doch Snoke war der große unbekannte Parameter – welcher Art waren seine Ziele? Und was würde passieren, wenn seine Vision und die der Ersten Ordnung unweigerlich auseinander drifteten: Ein weiterer opferreicher Bürgerkrieg oder die schleichende Vergiftung, der auch das Imperium anheimgefallen war? Was kümmerte sich Snoke überhaupt um das Kriegsgeschehen oder um den täglichen Überlebenskampf in den Randgebieten der bekannten Galaxie? Kylo Rens Verhalten war sicherlich ein schlechter Indikator für die Einflussnahme und Motive seines Meisters. Schlimmer noch: Er hatte den Terroristen im Kampf gegenübergestanden und verloren. Wenn jemand überhaupt persönliche Schuld an diesem Desaster trug, dann wohl er.

Letztendlich waren sie, die wortwörtlich mit Leib und Seele engagierten Soldaten auf der Finalizer, nur die Vorhut gewesen, der größenwahnsinnig anmutende Versuch mit einem vernichtenden Erstschlag die Opposition aus dem Weg zu räumen, um einen über Jahrzehnte ausgedehnten, blutigen Krieg zu vermeiden. Diesbezüglich hatte Hux – eine behandschuhte Hand fest auf Mitakas Schulter gelegt im Versuch ihm ( _oder sich selbst?_ ) Zuversicht zu verschaffen – im Anflug auf diesen Planeten die Augen geöffnet. Klar, dass der Widerstand den Krieg bevorzugen würde, er war schließlich ihre Existenzberechtigung. Er würde die Illusion von Effizienz bezüglich ihrer Guerilla-Taktiken aufrechterhalten und ihnen genug Gelegenheit für langfristig zum Scheitern verurteilten Individualheroismus geben.

„Sir? “ CR-1132 schien das Warten ungeduldig zu machen.

„Was, Sergeant?“

„Über 90 Stunden sind seit dem Aufbruch von General Hux und Kommandant Ren verstrichen. Sollten wir sie suchen gehen?”

„Nein, wir haben klare Anweisungen, hier zu warten.“  Der Soldat rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Wollen Sie sich die Beine etwas vertreten?“

„Ich würde die Gelegenheit begrüßen, Sir, allerdings scheint mir das Terrain ungeeignet.“

Mitaka atmete kaum merklich seufzend aus. „Mir auch. Dann drehen Sie Runden im Shuttle, führen Sie ein paar Trainingsroutinen aus, meine Güte. Wir haben unsere Befehle.“

Der Schneetruppler, der schon vor Tagen seinen Helm abgenommen hatte – auf Anweisung des Lieutenants, das Klima war beim größten Pflichtgefühl nicht für vor Frost schützende Kopfbedeckungen geeignet – machte resigniert kehrt und stampfte ins Innere des Schiffs. Einer seiner Kameraden tat es ihm gleich.

Nur wenige Moment später sagte CR-2745, die neben ihm an der Rampe verbliebene Soldatin, mit immer leiser werdender Stimme: „Ist es möglich, dass etwas passiert ist, Sir? Dieser Dschungel, die Zitadelle, der - …“ Sie machte eine vage, auf die in der Ferne empor ragende Konstruktion zeigende Handbewegung.

Mitaka wusste keine Antwort, aber er war entschlossen, sich keine Blöße zu geben.

„Das Terrain ist augenscheinlich gefährlich, aber wie Sie wissen sollten, sind sowohl General Hux als auch Lord Ren kampferprobt. Was die Beurteilung durch den Obersten Anführer angeht…“ Er räusperte sich leicht, die Luft war wirklich erdrückend, „Er ist weise. Welche Direktiven auch immer er herausgibt, wir werden unsere Loyalität beweisen.“ Die junge Frau nickte ermutigt. „Ja, Sir, das ist unser Lebenszweck.“ Der Lieutenant reicht ihr die Hälfte des faden Rationsriegels, den er gerade aufgerissen hatte. „Danke, Sir.“ Sie kauten eine Weile in Stille, um die wenigen Reserven, die ihnen blieben, angemessen zu würdigen. Dann vernahm er erneut die sanfte Stimme von CR-2745. „Sir, was ist, wenn niemand zurückkommt?“ Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Der General wird zurückkehren. Lord Ren könnte andere Aufgaben erhalten haben. Ich hege jedoch keinen Zweifel, dass General Hux dem obersten Anführer seine Qualitäten in Strategie und Führung in Erinnerung rufen wird und wir bald auf unsere Posten auf der Finalizer zurückkehren werden.“

„Wird er nicht für den Zusammenbruch der Basis bestraft werden? Werden sie ihn rekonditionieren, Sir?“ Mitaka zuckte zusammen. Als würde man Offizieren Rekonditionierung auferlegen, um ihre Loyalität zu gewährleisten. Diese stand überhaupt nicht zur Debatte und Beschmutzung der Ehre des Militärs hatte andere disziplinarische Maßnahmen zur Folge. Rodinon stellte in dieser Hinsicht einen drastischen Präzedenzfall dar, an dem rasch ein Exempel statuiert worden war.

„Es ist möglich, dass manche … Entscheidungen ein Nachspiel haben werden. Aber sorgen Sie sich nicht deswegen, Soldatin.“ Er versuchte, seinem Tonfall angemessene Strenge zu verleihen, um ein Weiterverfolgen dieses Gespräches zu unterbinden.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich habe mich unangemessen geäußert. Ich verstehe nicht, welche tieferen Motivationen hinter unserer Führung stecken. Das ist das ist das Privileg der Offiziere, Sir. Ich strebe nur danach, die Ehre und Macht der Ersten Ordnung zu fördern."

Wie sympathisch naiv diese Sturmtrupplerin doch war. Auch er hatte keinesfalls einen Rang erreicht, der ihm Einblicke in das tatsächliche Gefüge ihrer Organisation ermöglichte. Vielleicht hatte dieser Mangel an Verständnis zu der verschobenen Prioriätensetzung Rodinons geführt. Er hatte den Eindruck eines Mannes erweckt, der für Beförderungen über Leichen egal welcher Position zu gehen bereit war, im wörtlichen wie übertragenen Sinne. Er hatte sogar einmal die Absetzung eines Majors erwirkt, dessen Inkompetenz er anonym mit kompromittierendem Material nachzuweisen in der Lage gewesen war. Mitaka war nie mit ihm klar gekommen und dankbar für seine eigene harmlose Wirkung gewesen, die ihn von Rodinons Feindesliste ferngehalten hatte. Dass dieser jedoch sogar Hux unterminieren würde… Es war gut, dass solche chaotischen Elemente sofort beseitigt wurden.

Natürlich bestand das Risiko, dass Snoke Hux seines Kommandos entheben würde, Selbstjustiz hingegen war nicht angemessen hier. _Sind die Befehle jedoch klar und die Soldaten gehorchen dennoch nicht, dann ist das die Schuld der Offiziere_. * Eine weitere von Thrawns Erkenntnissen. Mitaka war sich bewusst, dass auch er versagt hatte. Die Waffensysteme der Finalizer, zu einem nicht zu vernachlässigenden Anteil immerhin in seiner Verantwortung, hätten mit Sicherheit zur Vernichtung der angreifenden X-Wings beitragen können. Die Anwesenheit vieler erfahrener Offiziere auf der Basis für die Inszenierung des Feuerbefehls war nicht zum Besten gewesen. Sie hatte die in den Unbekannten Regionen auf sie zählenden Menschen und ihre Unterstützer in der ganzen Galaxie enttäuscht.

Die Schneetrupplerin schien seine Anspannung zu bemerken. „Sir, wir sind nur ein paar Truppen und unser Training in Eis und Schnee wird uns hier nicht viel bringen. Aber sollte es die Situation erfordern… “

„Dann?“

„Wir sind hier um Ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren, Sir.“

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen, CR-2745.“ Er konnte ein Seufzen nicht verbergen. Als ob er nicht über das von ihr suggerierte Vorgehen bereits nachgedacht hatte. „Was macht Sie so ungeduldig?“

Die dunkelhaarige Frau blickte zögernd zur Seite. Als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, war ihre Verunsicherung deutlich sichtbar.

„Wir... wir haben viele Brüder und Schwestern verloren. Ich wäre gern zurück da draußen, um etwas... _irgendetwas_ zu tun. Um ihr Andenken aufrecht zu erhalten.“

„Sie werden die Gelegenheit erhalten, Ihre Kameraden zu rächen und dem Widerstand zu zeigen, dass sie nicht das Kanonenfutter sind, für das man sie hält.“

„Dazu müssen wir erstmal hier weg, Sir.“

„Würden wir jetzt gehen, würden wir als dümmste Deserteure in die Geschichte eingehen.“ CR-2745's Forschheit war befremdlich.

„Ich tue nur meine Pflicht, Sir. Ich habe mich missverständlich ausgedrückt. Ich wollte nicht _ohne_ den General abfliegen. Wenn Sie den Marschbefehl geben, wühlen wir uns ohne Zögern durch diesen Schlamm. Wir wissen wofür, und Sie umso mehr.“ Luftholen. „Sir.“

„Eigentlich sollte ich Sie motivieren, nicht umgekehrt.“ Ihre entschlossenen Worte lösten eine unerwartete Nostalgie in ihm aus.

Seine Eltern waren junge Sachbearbeiter im überbordenden Apparat des Imperiums gewesen, nach dem Zerfall des als ewig angenommenen Reiches war ihre durchaus bescheidene Lebensplanung abrupt zu Ende gewesen. Sie hätten in der neuen Republik keine Stelle ergreifen können. Ihr Ehrgefühl – und mutmaßlich auch Mangel an Kaltblütigkeit und Erfahrung im Umgang mit Blastern – hatte eine Karriere als Gesetzlose unterbunden. Die Flucht in die Unbekannten Regionen, ein hohes Maß an Vertrauen in die imperiumstreuen Koordinatoren des Exodus voraussetzend, war neben elendigem Dahinsiechen im Untergrund die einzige Option gewesen. Doch auch im Exil hatten sie Hunger gekannt und die Verachtung durch die Republik erfahren. Diese Demütigung, den Dolchstoß in Herz ordentlicher Zivilisten, wiedergutzumachen, war Mitakas Antrieb gewesen, die harte Akademieausbildung zu überstehen. Er hatte seinen Abschluss mit höchstem Lob erreicht, doch nach einem Leben auf einem Sternenzerstörer im Dunkel der Galaxis wollte an die Front. Seine Gesuch, nach seiner Erstkommission auf ein Flaggschiff versetzt zu werden, hatte der damalige Second Lieutenant in uncharaktistisch prätentiöser Weise mit berühmten Worten überschrieben: _Es ist eine Kriegsdoktrin, nicht anzunehmen, dass der Feind nicht anrücken wird, sondern sich auf die eigene Bereitschaft zu verlassen, ihm entgegenzutreten - nicht anzunehmen, dass er nicht angreifen wird, sondern Vorkehrungen zur eigenen Unbesiegbarkeit zu treffen.*_ Offenbar hatte er Hux‘ Nerv getroffen, als dieser führende Offiziere für sein Kommando über die Finalizer auswählte.

„Das haben Sie bereits, Sir.“

Mitaka ging mental die verbliebenen Vorräte an Bord durch – das Resultat war ernüchternd, es hatte ja niemand entsprechende Vorbereitungen für _das hier_ getroffen – und sprang dann mit für ihn selbst überraschendem Elan auf, wiederholt ruckartig seine Knie durchdrückend, um die Durchblutung anzuregen.

„CR-2745, holen Sie die anderen beiden. Zeit, auch mal ein paar Befehle zu erteilen.“

Die Sturmtrupplerin grinste. „Endlich, Sir.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Zitate von Sunzi


	3. Der lange Atem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux' POV
> 
> Songempfehlung: End of an Empire von Celldweller  
> und Enemy von Blue Stahli

**Kapitel 3 – Der lange Atem**

Snokes abwertender Kommentar zu Hux‘ Verteidigung seines Vorgehens – „Man kann wissen, wie man siegt, ohne fähig zu sein, es zu tun.“ – hallte noch immer nach. Sein Shuttle – eigentlich immer noch Rens, doch nach Snokes Litanei an Anweisungen hatte dieser sich nicht über den temporären Verlust beschwert – hatte gerade die Andocksequenz absolviert.

_Schon manch einer ist elendig an seinen Ambitionen erstickt,_

_denn es ist der lange Atem, der den weisen Anführer zum Ziel trägt._

Hux erinnerte sich an fast jede weitere Zeile aus dem recht langatmigen Buch _„_ Architekt der eigenen Verzweiflung – Ein Psychogramm O. Krennics _“,_ welches an der Akademie im Modul Menschenführung behandelt worden war. Es hatte ihn entschlossen gemacht, die Fehler dieses brillanten Mannes zu vermeiden, dem im kritischen Moment der Erfolg entrissen worden war. Ironischerweise wies Hux‘ aktuelle Situation einige Parallelen auf, der signifikante Unterschied war, dass Starkiller seinem Schöpfer nicht das Leben genommen hatte. 

Möglicherweise hatte Krennics Schicksal auch seine Ansicht zu geteiltem Kommando geprägt. Verteilte Verantwortung war letztlich gar keine. Zum Glück konnte er mehr vorweisen als nur ein Händchen für interpersonale Manipulation. Dank seines scharfen technischen und strategischen Verstandes hatte es nicht nötig, sich mit fremden Errungenschaften oder Fähigkeiten zu schmücken, um Macht zu erlangen. Auch nicht Rens oder Snokes. Seine Loyalität galt einzig der Ersten Ordnung, persönliche Konflikte hatten keinen Platz in seinem Weltbild. Seine Reibereien mit Ren waren die einzige Ausnahme gewesen – _und zu was für einem Resultat hatte ihr Mangel an Zusammenarbeit geführt_! Ohne den düsteren Machtnutzer auf die Finalizer zurückzukehren, verursachte dennoch ein seltsames Gefühl.

„Sir, wir erhalten eine eingehende verschlüsselte Kommunikation. Kanal Iota-Chi.“ Unamos Comm-Durchansage ließ ihm einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken fahren.

„Das Oberkommando.“ _Auf die Brücke? Nicht im Konferenzraum?_ Ein ungute Vorahnung beschlich ihn auf Grund der Öffentlichkeit des anstehenden Gespräches.

„Ich bin in sechseinhalb Minuten bei Ihnen.“ Unwirsch schob er die zahlreichen ihn mit ihren überfälligen Berichten und Plänen umringenden Offiziere beiseite und eilte zum Kommandozentrum des Schiffes. Er würde hoffentlich noch später Zeit haben, die liegengebliebene Arbeit aufzuholen.

Noch bevor er den Haupt-Viewport erreicht hatte, wies er an: „Petty Officer, aktivieren Sie den Kommunikationskanal.“ Er richtete seine Uniform und begab sich in formelle Paradestellung, die Hände auf dem unteren Rücken verschränkt.

Eine körnige, farbarme Videoübertragung flackerte über dem Viewport zum Leben. Sie befanden sich im Einzugsgebiet der Langstreckenkommunikationsrelays der Ersten Ordnung, aber gerade das Oberkommando ging keine Sicherheitsrisiken ein.

„Grand Admiral Jae’er.” Er schaute mit festem Blick zum Abbild der älteren, weiblichen Chiss auf, deren rote Augen seltsam mit den Bannern im Hintergrund zu verschmelzen schienen.

„Major General Hux, schön Sie wieder auf der Finalizer zu sehen.“ Natah'lrajae'er hatte als Sicherheitsoffizierin im Imperium gedient und war nach dessen Zusammenbruch durch ihre Kontakte instrumental für den Aufbau der Organisation, insbesondere der Flottenbewaffnung, gewesen. Sie stellte fast eine Anomalie unter den höchstrangigen Offizieren dar, da – abgesehen von der kaum zu übersehenden Tatsache, dass lediglich einer menschen _ähnlichen_ Spezies angehörte – ihr nicht nachgesagt wurde, eine lange Spur an Leichen auf ihrem Weg an die Spitze hinterlassen zu haben. Sie hatte vielmehr zu zahlreichen Gelegenheiten ihr taktisches, vor allem aber diplomatisches Genie bewiesen, ob im Kampf gegen Piraten, den Siedlern feindlich gesinnten Nationen und anderem Bodensatz der Galaxie. Manche Bewunderer pflegten früher gar, sie nach alten Namenskonventionen Admiral Tahlra zu nennen, eine Hommage an Thrawn. Sie selbst hielt nichts von derartiger historischer Vereinnahmung – da es nur zwei bekannte Chiss-Admirale in der Neuzeit gab, schmälerte jeder Vergleich deren individuelle Leistung.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre, wieder mit diesen Männern und Frauen der Ersten Ordnung zu dienen.“

„Bestimmt. Sie haben ohne Zweifel einige der Besten unter Ihrem Kommando. War Ihre Audienz mit dem Supreme Leader aufschlussreich?“ Ein feines Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der älteren Frau. Sie befehligte die _Retribution_ , einen verhältnismäßig wendigen Battlecruiser der neudesignten Forerunner-Klasse mit über 250.000 Crewmitgliedern sowie ein komplettes Corps an Sturmtruppen – insgesamt fast die vierfache Mannschaft von Hux‘ Schiff. In ihrem persönlichen Flottenverband befanden unter anderem zwei weitere Star Destroyer der Resurgence-Klasse, die _Indomitable_ und die _Perseverance_. Als die Finalizer vom Stapel gelaufen war, hatte Grand Admiral Jae’er sie persönlich an Hux übergeben. Sie war auch die einzige im Führungsstab, die Hux wirklich wohlgesonnen schien und ihn nicht heimlich als ungerechtfertigten Emporkömmling – oder _Bastard_ \- in Ihren Reihen betrachtete.

„In der Tat. Hat er Sie ebenfalls kontaktiert?“ Seine Antwort war so unverbindlich wie abwartend. _Welche Befehle könnten sie erhalten haben? **Ihm** gegenüber hatte Snoke keinerlei Richtungsvorgaben verlauten lassen._

„Ja, direkt nach dem Starkiller-Fiasko. Um die kampfuntaugliche Finalizer von Kuat Engineering generalüberholen zu lassen und sicherzustellen, dass Sie die Möglichkeit haben, Lord Ren ohne Zwischenfälle abzuliefern.“ _Unausgesprochen schien also die Befürchtung im Raum gestanden zu haben, er könne Hochverrat begehen oder desertierten, vielleicht sogar mit dem verletzten Ren als Geisel. Absurd. Doch gab es offenbar Zweifel an seiner Loyalität. Das verhieß langfristig nichts Gutes. Snoke hätte ihn doch einfach töten können – wollte er ihn von seinesgleichen gedemütigt sehen? Er spürte einen Funken Dankbarkeit in seiner Brust aufwallen, dass aktuell kein gedankenlesender Machtnutzer sich in seiner Nähe aufhielt. Und – was hatte die Finalizer dermaßen beschädigt? Er hatte durch die eilige Konferenz noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt, sich Bericht erstatten zu lassen und konnte nun wohl kaum nachfragen, ohne sein Gesicht völlig zu verlieren._

Als hätte Jae’er doch seine Gedanken gelesen, sprach sie in ihrem formellem Tonfall mit dem deutlichen imperialen Akzent weiter: „Und natürlich wurde auch Ihre _Zukunft_ besprochen.“ Sie pausierte und hielt Augenkontakt mit Hux. Einige der Brückenoffiziere krampften vor Anspannung zusammen, zweifellos in Befürchtung einer weiteren Exekution in der Kommandozentrale. Das war kein unwahrscheinliches Szenario. Umso überraschender kam die Verlautbarung der Admiralin: „Es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass auch der Führungsstab die Weiterführung Ihres Kommandos befürwortet. Obwohl ich nicht verschweigen kann, dass wir ... intensive Diskussionen hinter uns haben. Wir erwarten weiterhin eine vollständige Überarbeitung des Sturmtruppenprogrammes mit anschließendem Audit. In Zeiten wie diesen dürfen wir uns keinen Dissens leisten. Wir alle müssen unseren Beitrag leisten, angefangen vom Techniker oder Sturmtruppler, über uns Offiziere bis hin zur Heimatfront. “

„Natürlich. Vielen Dank für Ihr Vertrauen, Grand Admiral.“

„Ich weiß, Sie werden es nicht enttäuschen. Lassen Sie uns das weitere Vorgehen persönlich besprechen. Bis dahin haben Sie Ihre Befehle. Sie erhalten die Koordinaten über den Datenkanal. Ich erwarte Sie ohne Verzug.“

„Jawohl, Ma’am.“ Er salutierte respektvoll. Das Fehlen von offiziellen Disziplinarmaßnahmen in Bezug auf Starkiller war auffällig. Offenbar wollte auch keiner seine Verteidigung anhören. Auch gut. Er würde jetzt eine andere Ansprache vorbereiten, welche die Vision der Ersten Ordnung stolz in der Galaxie in Erinnerung rufen würde.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Sir, wir haben die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Welchen Kanal wollen sie für Ihre Rede verwenden?“

„In unsere Standardkanäle und in das öffentliche Holo-Net eingespeist, über verschlüsselte Transmissionsknoten, sobald wir den Hyperraum an unserer Zwischenstation verlassen haben. Lass sie unsere Entschlossenheit sehen. Falls die Widerständigen denken, ihre Kinderspiele haben unsere Moral auch nur angekratzt, sollen sie sich ihres Irrtums gewahr werden.“ Er nahm seinen Platz vor den Bannern auf dem Podium des Empfangssaals ein, sein schwerer Mantel ein beruhigendes Gewicht auf seinen Schultern.

Der Technikleiter gab ein Handzeichen und mit einem Nicken des Generals begann die Aufzeichnung.

„ _Hier spricht General Armitage Hux des Oberkommandos der Ersten Ordnung._

_Als wir antreten, der Korruption der Republik ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu setzen, waren wir uns alle im Klaren darüber, dass damit überhaupt der entscheidende Kampf dieses gigantischen Weltringens anbrach. Wir wussten, welche Gefahren und Schwierigkeiten dies für uns alle mit sich bringen würde. Doch im selben Maße hatte die Geschichte uns gelehrt, dass die Gefahren und Schwierigkeiten bei längerem Zuwarten nur wachsen, niemals aber abnehmen könnten. Die Maßnahmen, die wir getroffen haben und noch treffen müssen, werden deshalb vom Geiste der Gerechtigkeit erfüllt sein. Wir sind gewappnet gegen Schwäche und Anfälligkeit, die Härten des Krieges verleihen uns nur zusätzliche Kraft, feste Entschlossenheit und eine seelische und kämpferische Aktivität, die bereit ist, alle Schwierigkeiten und Hindernisse mit revolutionärem Elan zu überwinden._

_Wenn ich auf die Opfer unseres Vorstoßes im Namen der Ordnung und des Friedens blicke, die Toten und deren Familien, kann ich keinen Versuch unternehmen, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Denn es wäre eine Besudelung ihres heroischen Einsatzes._

_Die Unbill und die Anstrengungen, welchen unsere Organisation auch in Zukunft ausgesetzt sein wird, sind ohne Zweifel groß. Und doch müssen wir uns von Gefühlen fernhalten, die Komplikationen hervorrufen würden, uns hüten vor internen Auseinandersetzungen, die uns in dasselbe Chaos stürzen würden, gegen welches wir angetreten sind. Wir haben die Lügen vernommen, die die Schergen der Republik und des Widerstandes streuen, um unser nobles Ziel und unsere Anführer zu diffamieren. Wir haben auch die Schwäche der Republik gesehen, ihre Indifferenz gegenüber den Zuständen im äußeren und mittleren Ring, wo sie Ausbeutung und Korruption Vorschub leisten, um ihre dekadente Lebensweise aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch die Opfer die wir erbrachten, waren nicht umsonst – diese degenerierte Republik ist bereits im Zusammenbruch begriffen! Ohne das Herz werden auch die Glieder nicht länger agieren können!  
_

_Lasst uns als eine Nation Gleichgesinnter - ja, als eine Familie – auf diesem Pfad voranmarschieren, unerschütterlich im Vertrauen in die Unzerstörbarkeit unserer gemeinsamen Vision von Ordnung und Frieden! Wir tragen die schwere Bürde der Geschichte und kommender Generationen zugleich, doch auch nur wir haben die Stärke dafür. Mit vereinten Kräften aller, die der Unordnung die Stirn bieten, widmen wir uns der Errichtung einer glorreichen Zukunft. Mit Einheit, Ehre und Entschlossenheit._

_Lang lebe die Erste Ordnung!“_

Er salutierte kraftvoll, die rechte Faust fest über seine Brust geschlagen. Mit einer langen Einstellung auf Hux' passionierten, fast entrückten Gesichtsausdruck ging die Übertragung in das vollformatige, sechzehnstrahlige Emblem über. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung 1: Das Rangsystem in Star Wars ist bei jeder Faktion traditionell etwas wirr. Bei der Ersten Ordnung sowieso, da hier Army und Navy gemischt sind. Ich gehe vereinfacht von folgenden Rängen aus:  
> Navy: Ensign - Lieutenant (2nd/1st) - Captain - Rear Admiral - Admiral - Grand Admiral - Fleet Admiral (in Kriegszeiten)  
> Army: Ensign - Lieutenant (2nd/1st) - Captain - Major - Colonel - Major General - General - Field Marshal (in Kriegszeiten)  
> Hux ist somit (Major) General der Army, irgendwo muss er ja angefangen haben, Mitaka hingegen 1st Lt. der Navy und Phasma Captain der Army.  
> Anmerkung 2: Ein Battlecruiser der Forerunner-Klasse soll eine etwas kleinere, wendigere Variante eines Executor-class Star Dreadnought darstellen.  
> Anmerkung 3: Hux‘ Ansprache ist eine vergleichsweise zahme Kombination (zum Teil stark verändert) aus Reden Hirohitos und Goebbels Sportpalastrede. Wir wissen alle, mit wem wir es hier zu tun haben, aber Geschichte ist zum Lernen da. Gebt Nazis keine Chance. Die erste Ordnung ist allerdings kein „viertes Reich“, obwohl die Neue Republik sicher Parallelen zur Weimarer Republik aufweist. Starkiller Base ist in seinem strategischen Hintergrund vielmehr das Äquivalent zum Atombombenabwurf auf Japan, um eine Kapitulation zu erzwingen. Auch wissen wir nicht, ob die FO den Speziesismus des Imperiums weiterführt.


	4. Eine humanitäre Krise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musikempfehlung: White Flag von The Romanovs  
> und Jericho von Celldweller

**Kapitel 4 - Eine humanitäre Krise**

Die hochpriore Nachricht, die ihn während ihres geplanten Zwischenstopps erreicht hatte, hatte ihn aus seiner gerade mühevoll wiedergefundenen Routine gerissen. Sie war in imperialem Code verfasst, einer sehr alten Variante davon, die in der Ersten Ordnung nie verwendet worden war. Die Entzifferung hatte ihn eine Viertelstunde beschäftigt. Admiral Jae’er wies darin offenkundig eine signifikante Planänderung an. „Wir werden uns im Rahmen einer Eskortmission treffen. Die Retribution hat fast 300.000 Zivilisten eines kürzlich eroberten Planeten aufgenommen. Ein Großteil davon Twi’lek, die in republikanischen Fabriken unter unwürdigen Bedingungen arbeiteten. Die Einheimischen haben deren Umsiedlung zur Voraussetzung für einen Anschluss an das Protektorat der Ersten Ordnung gemacht. Mein Schiff wurde in einem anschließenden Gefecht mit lokalen feindlichen Einheiten beschädigt. Wir sind auf dem Weg zu einer neutralen Werft. Nur die Finalizer ist nah genug, um uns Geleit zu geben. Die Koordinaten für das Rendezvous erhalten Sie auf dem üblichen Wege.“

Für einen Moment hatte er die Möglichkeit einer Falle in Betracht gezogen, aber das Zusammentreffen war ohne besondere Vorkommnisse verlaufen. Doch nichts hätte ihn auf den weiteren Verlauf des Tages vorbereiten können. Ohne Hyperantrieb – dessen Einsatz nach Ausfall der regulären Stabilisatoren eine Umleitung der Schiffsenergie erfordert hätte, wodurch die Nutzungsdauer der bereits ausgelasteten Lebenserhaltungssysteme signifikant verkürzt worden wäre – waren 18 Standardstunden für die restliche Strecke durch hoheitslose Gebiete angesetzt. Nur 2 Stunden von dem Werftplaneten entfernt wendete sich das Blatt. Hinter einem kleinen Mond traten zwei republikanische Sternenzerstörer hervor. Auf dem Kurzstreckenholoterminal flackerten ohne Umschweife mehrere Gestalten auf - Jae’er hatte die Finalizer ohne Rücksprache passiv in die Kommunikation eingebunden.

„Hier ist Grand Admiral Jae’er von der Retribution. Dies ist eine neutrale Zone, in der keine Kriegshandlungen zulässig sind. Wir intendieren uns daran zu halten. Ich bin überzeugt, dass die Republik nicht an Skandalen interessiert ist. Ich erwarte Ihre Abstandnahme.“

Der republikanische Offizier, ein menschlicher Captain, identifizierte sich nicht. _Respektlos_. „Was ist Ihre Absicht? Ist Ihnen entgangen, dass die meisten Ihrer planetarischen Übernahmen in solchen neutralen, abgelegenen Arealen stattgefunden haben? Niemand in diesem System ist an einer Zusammenarbeit mit einer feigen Junta wie der Ersten Ordnung interessiert.“

„Das ist auch nicht von Relevanz. Wir sind mit in humanitärem Hintergrund hier.“ Jae’er konnte ihre Karten nicht zu früh ausspielen. Ihr Schiff, obwohl technologisch auf dem neuesten Stand, war zu beschädigt für extensive Kampfhandlungen. Die Schilde waren zwar intakt, aber die Stützung der Lebenserhaltungssysteme – die nicht für eine Verdopplung der Mannschaftsgröße ausgelegt waren – erforderte zu viel Energie, was den Großteil der Waffen und den Hyperantrieb unbenutzbar machte.

„Das fällt mir schwer zu glauben, in Anbetracht ihres schwerbewaffneten Konvois. Hier gibt es zudem keine Notlagen.“

„Wenn Sie das Leben Hundertausender Zivilisten auf meinem Schiff riskieren und den Unmut der hier agierenden Verr-Shay-Kooporation auf sich ziehen wollen – Sie sind frei, das wahre Gesicht der Republik zu zeigen.“

„Lebende Schilde? Wie tief können Sie noch sinken?“

„Mangelernährte Twi’lek-Flüchtlinge aus republikanischen Arbeitskolonien, um genau zu sein. Die sich uns in der Erwartung eines besseren Lebens in Ordnung und Sicherheit anvertraut haben.“

„Sie lügen! Es gibt in der Republik keine Zwangsarbeit. Ihre infamen Behauptungen…“  
  
Die Admiralin unterbrach ihn mit ruhiger Stimme. „Möchten Sie, dass ich einige davon vorsprechen lasse, damit Sie sich selbst ein Bild machen können?“ Sie gab einem nebenstehenden Offizier ein Handzeichen außerhalb der Kamera.

„Ein paar Aliens aus ihren Foltergefängnissen sollen uns also zum Rückzug bewegen? Wie perfide.“

Die roten Augen der Chiss flammten auf. „Diese _Aliens,_ wie Sie sie so schön respektlos genannt haben, sind unsere Gäste. Sie sind Unbeteiligte in diesem Konflikt. Wir werden noch genügend Gelegenheit zum Blutvergießen haben, Captain. Sie haben uns diesen Krieg aufgezwungen. Ich weigere mich, mich von Ihnen ausgerechnet heute zu einem Gefecht provozieren zu lassen.“ Hux war erstaunt über den augenscheinlichen Pazifismus der Frau. Das war also ihre berüchtigte Diplomatie.

Ihr Gegenüber schien kurz davor, seine Contenance zu verlieren. „Davon abgesehen, dass ich Ihnen nicht glaube – ein solches Eingeständnis von Schwäche ist untypisch für Ihre Bande. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Ihr Schiff zu beschädigt ist für einen Kampf? Wie versorgen Sie dann das Doppelte ihrer regulären Mannschaft? Sie haben sich selbst entlarvt.“

Plötzlich tauchte ein junger Twi‘lek mit eingefallen Wangenknochen neben der Admiralin auf. Sie wechselte einige leise Worte, die eindeutig nicht Basic waren, mit ihm und wandte sich dann wieder der Kamera zu. „Pel’tanoor, ein Vorarbeiter für die Edelstoffverarbeitungskolonie auf Seltis III. Nach dem Fall von Hosnian Prime war die Auftragslage sicher schlechter, keine Luxusanfertigungen für die Senatoren mehr… Vielleicht haben sie sogar Ihre hübschen Allianzembleme auf ihren Paradeuniformen bestickt. In 18-Stunden-Schichten. Zusammengepfercht in Barracken ohne Tageslicht. Verachtet von der einheimischen Bevölkerung, die übrigens kaum unter besseren Bedingungen lebten. Gut, zumindest fließendes Wasser schienen sie gehabt zu haben. In Form eines industriell verseuchten Flusses. Sie scheinen also diesen Leidenden den Gnadenstoß geben zu wollen?“ _Er würde sie später nach Beweisen fragen müssen. Solche Zustände waren zu bezeichnend für die zynische Dekadenz in der Republik, um sie nicht propagandistisch auszuschlachten._

Der Captain schien unbewegt. „Solche fabrizierten Einzelschicksale interessieren mich nicht. Die Erste Ordnung ist nicht für ihre humanitäre Hilfe bekannt. Alle unsere Fabriken werden regelmäßig überprüft, aber natürlich muss man sich an lokale Bedingungen anpassen. Wir sind eine Marktwirtschaft, keine Diktatur.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass unsere Propagandaabteilung über ihre aufschlussreichen Ansichten begeistert sein wird. So ein direktes Eingeständnis von Ausbeutung und Kaltblütigkeit erspart uns viel Überzeugungsarbeit. Sie werden vielleicht morgen schon ihre Konterfei in einer unserer Ansprachen wiederfinden.“ _Jae’er würde den Bogen nicht überspannen wollen, aber die Republikaner konnte man nur an ihrer vermeintlichen Ehre antasten. Sie schienen auf Blut aus zu sein._

Der republikanische Offizier lief vor Entrüstung rot an. „Das setzt voraus, dass Sie morgen noch am Leben sind!“

„Ich gehe davon aus. Werden Sie uns nun passieren lassen? Verr-Shay erwarten uns bereits.“

„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen.“ Der Kommandant des anderen Navy-Schiffes tauchte im Bild auf. Ein beunruhigendes Lächeln lag auf seinen schmalen Lippen. „Im Einklang mit der Sondergesetzgebung der Republik ist es unsere Pflicht, Mitglieder des Oberkommandos der Ersten Ordnung dem Hohen Gericht zu überstellen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ihr Geleitschiff von General Hux befehligt wird?“ _Das…war der denkbar schlechtmöglichste Verlauf dieser Konfrontation._ Hux gab den Befehl zum Einnehmen der Gefechtsstation. Jae’er tat im Hintergrund wahrscheinlich das Gleiche, obwohl ihr Beitrag zum anstehenden Kampf ein verhältnismäßig geringer sein würde. Eine Flucht war indes ausgeschlossen. Für einige Momente herrschte erdrückende Stille, als alle Parteien sich auf das Unvermeidliche vorbereiteten.

Die Admiralin schien schließlich ebenfalls überlegen zu lächeln. „Ja, und das ist nicht Ihre Chance, sondern Ihr Untergang. Er wird Ihnen eine herbe Niederlage beibringen. Schade. Wir hatten wohlmöglich gerade die längste, einigermaßen zivilisierte Diskussion seit Beginn dieses Krieges.“ Sie beendete die Übertragung zu den feindlichen Schiffen und wandte sich an Hux. „General, machen Sie meine Drohung wahr. Ich werde die Statusinformationen meines Schiffes auf Ihres übertragen und selbst empfindliche Ziele ins Visier nehmen. Erwarten Sie nur keine komplexen Manöver von mir.“ Damit verschwand das Bild.

Seine Offiziere starrten in höchster Konzentration auf ihre Anzeigen. Die Schilde waren bereits hochgefahren, die Warm-Up-Phasen der Hauptwaffen abgeschlossen. „Ventrale Kanonen auf Schildsteuerung des vorderen Schiffes. Mitaka, Feuerentscheidung liegt bei Ihnen. Wynald, schicken Sie die TIE-Squadrone Aurek und Besh raus. Offensivmanöver Theta.“ Er fuhr mit weiteren Anweisungen fort, als sie den ersten Treffer einsteckten. _Versagen ist keine Option._

Das Gefecht verlief unerwartet rasch. Die Navy konnte offenkundig nur auf eine geringe Anzahl an Sternenjägern zurückgreifen. Ausmanövriert von hunderten TIE-Jägern, der Großteil davon zur Jae’ers Schiff gehörig, hatten sie den Attacken auf ihre Waffen- und Schildsysteme wenig entgegen zu setzten.  In Kombination mit den seltenen von der Retribution ausgehenden hochpulsigen Laserschüssen war bald die Hüllenintegrität der beiden feindlichen Schiffe gefährdet, bevor sie eine bedrohliche Reduktion der Schilde der Ersten Ordnung erwirkt hatten. Doch bevor die Finalizer zum finalen Schlag ansetzen konnte, leiteten ihre Gegner den Rückzug ein. Das Schiff des Captains schaffte den Hyperraumsprung, doch einer von Mitakas Schüssen hatte im letzten Moment den Sternenantrieb des zweiten Schiffes zerstört. Die resultierende unkompensierte Energie zerriss den feindlichen Sternenzerstörer noch während des Hyperraumeintrittes.

Seine Brückenmannschaft sank erschöpft in ihre Stühle zurück, das Adrenalin peitschte deutlich  noch durch ihre Adern. Die abschließende Schadensmeldung der Retribution kam per Konsole. „Wir haben jegliche Kommunikationsfähigkeit verloren. Lebenserhaltung für 4 Stunden. Schilde bei 54%. Zirka 80% der TIEs sind zurückgekehrt. Gute Arbeit, Hux.“ Er musste zugeben, dass der Kampf ohne die überlegene Technik des Battlecruisers weniger geradlinig verlaufen wäre, aber er würde die Anerkennung nicht zurückweisen.

Hux hätte nun erwartet, ungehindert an einer der zahlreichen Werften anzudocken, die dem Hauptsitz der Verr-Shay Korporation auf Solnabar umkreisten. Das Industriekonglomerat stand qualitativ in keiner Konkurrenz zu Giganten wie Kuat Engineering, aber ihre technischen Möglichkeiten würden ausreichend sein, um die nötigen Instandsetzungenmaßnahmen durchzuführen. Preislich hingegen konnte kaum ein Mid-Rim-Unternehmen mithalten. Vielleicht würde er später einige Gläser eines Vintage-Whiskeys mit der Admiralin konsumieren und irgendwann gegen Ende der Cresh-Schicht eine Liste mit Medaillenempfängern zusammenzustellen.

Doch ihnen waren nur wenige Augenblicke der Ruhe vergönnt. Hux fluchte innerlich, als zwischen ihnen und Solnabar zwei weitere Schiffe aus den Hyperraum fielen. _Ich dachte immer, Ren hasst mich. Tatsächlich ist es die Macht, die es auf mich abgesehen hat._ Es war nicht die Navy. Der Widerstand. Von allen Dingen, die an einem Tag schiefgehen konnten… Das hier hatte das Potential, an das Starkillerfiasko heranzureichen. Als ob der Widerstand mit sich reden lassen würde, vor allem im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass in der ganzen Galaxie keine Aufständigen ohne persönlichen Groll gegen ihn selbst existierten. _Schilde der Finalizer bei 67%._ Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und löste sie langsam wieder, bevor er den Kommunikationskanal öffnete. Einen Moment später sah er sich einem Nautolaner gegenüber. _Heute ist wohl Alle-Spezies-Tag. Was kommt als nächstes? Ein Bothaner-General?_

„Admiral Ackbar. Was für eine Überraschung. Ich bin General Hux, Kommandant der Finalizer…“

Der Admiral unterbrach ihn unwirsch. „Ja, wir kennen Ihr Gesicht zur Genüge. Was wollen Sie hier?“

Es war zwecklos, ihre Intention zu verleugnen. Die Beschädigungen beider Schiffe waren nicht zu übersehen. Sie saßen in der Falle. „Wir möchten notwendige Reparaturen durchführen, um Flüchtlinge heil zu ihrer Zielwelt zu bringen.“

Der andere schien dies außerhalb der Übertragung zu diskutieren. Dann erwiderte er: „Hatten Sie eine Auseinandersetzung mit der Navy? Oder haben Sie uns in einen Hinterhalt gelockt?“ _Warum würde ausgerechnet der Widerstand hierin eine Falle befürchten? Halt…_

„Sie hatten ein Treffen mit der Republik vereinbart?“ Zumindest war ihr Auftauchen dann kein verrückter Zufall.

Der Andere nickte zögernd. „Welches Sie offensichtlich vereitelt haben.“

Hux konnte seiner Stimme nicht die nötige Ruhe verleihen: „Wir wurden angegriffen! Glauben Sie, wir würden beschädigt in ein Gefecht gehen, zwei Schiffe und die Leben von hunderttausenden Zivilisten riskieren?“

„Selbst die Leben von Billionen würde Ihnen doch nicht etwa im Wege stehen.“

Hux schüttelte fast amüsiert den Kopf. _Wie sollten diese Terroristen auch ihre Motivation verstehen._ „Wir…wollen einem Kampf aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn Sie auf Rache aus sind, sagen Sie mir doch den Standort Ihrer Basis, ich statte Ihnen einen persönlichen Besuch ab.“

Überraschenderweise verschwand Ackbars Konterfei. Die sanften Züge einer älteren Frau traten an seine Stelle.

„Ich ahnte nicht, dass Sie Sinn für Humor besitzen, General Starkiller. Offenbar ist Ihr Herz nicht ganz erkaltet. “ Ihre Worte enthielten keinen Hass, nur einen Hauch von Bitterkeit. _Unerwartet_.

„Dann möchte ich Sie bei dieser Gelegenheit darauf hinweisen, dass ein Angriff auf uns ein Kriegsverbrechen darstellt.“ Nun, vom Standpunkt seines Gegenübers aus entbehrte diese Warnung sicherlich nicht einer gewissen Ironie. Wenn sie dies für Humor hielt…nun, es war zumindest Galgenhumor. Er war sich des dünnen Eises bewusst, auf dem er sich bewegte.

„General Hux, aus Ihrem Munde ist dies an Zynismus kaum zu überbieten. Wir wissen nicht, was sie mit unseren Allierten gemacht haben, aber zumindest ihre anderen Verbrechen können wir nicht ungesühnt lassen.“ _Es war auswegslos. Dass der Widerstand im Nachhinein bereuen würde, die Twi’lek auf dem Gewissen zu haben, war nur ein geringer Trost._

„Würden Sie nicht ein Schauverfahren mit anschließendem Erschießungskommando für mich vorziehen? Es wäre viel medienwirksamer für Ihre Sache.“ Er fragte sich, was Jae’er von seiner absurden Diskussionsführung halten würde. Zumindest spürte er die entsetzten Blicke der anwesenden Offiziere auf sich gerichtet.

General Organa zögerte nicht einen Moment. „Dann nehmen Sie ein Shuttle zu meinem Schiff. Wir garantieren Ihren Schiffen unbehelligte Passage – und Ihren ein rechtsstaatliches Verfahren. Beweisen Sie, dass Ihnen das Leben der Zivilisten und ihrer Offiziere am Herzen liegt.“

Hux verschlug es uncharakteristischerweise die Sprache. _Diese Dreistigkeit, diese Naivität – glaubte Organa tatsächlich, er würde sich auf dieses… obszöne Angebot einlassen?_

„Ich werde es beweisen.“ _Wallte da wirklich Hoffnung in ihrem Blick auf?_ „Indem ich sie zum Sieg führe. Es liegt nun in Ihrer Hand, dieses unnötige Gefecht zu vermeiden.“ _Dieses Blut wird an Organas Händen kleben._

„Sie wissen doch selbst, was für eine Gelegenheit Sie uns hier bieten.“ _Wie konnte diese Frau eine derartige Todesdrohung mit dieser Milde aussprechen? In ihr war mehr von Vaders Wesen manifestiert, als der Widerstand je zugeben würde._

„Wenn Sie sich so nach dem Tod sehnen, hätten Sie doch keinen Terrorakt auf die Starkiller-Basis verüben müssen.“ Er beendete die Übertragung. „Gefechtsstation!“ _Noch war es nicht vorbei._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nun, Raumkämpfe sind erstaunlich schwierig zu schreiben. Nur Sexszenen wären noch schlimmer (und kürzer) ;)


	5. Strategische Allianzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songempfehlung:  
> Ready Aim Fire von Blue Stahli  
> Revelation von Fraunhofer Diffraction

**Kapitel 5 – Strategische Allianzen**

Sie hatten alle TIE-Fighter rausgeschickt, um die Lufthoheit der wendigen X-Wings zu unterbinden. Dennoch schafften diese es, die Finalizer über die Maßen zu beschäftigen. Poe Dameron und seine Kameraden hatten zu früheren Gelegenheiten schon genug Schaden angerichtet. Sie waren im Vergleich zu den beiden ähnlich bestückten Sternenzerstörern, augenscheinlich aus exzellent instandgehaltenen Republikrestbeständen, der gefährlichere Feind. Die gegnerischen Schiffswaffen nahmen den stärker beschädigten Battlecruiser unter Beschuss, ohne Zweifel um durch dessen Zerstörung ihre Moral zu brechen. Hux konzentrierte im Gegenzug das Feuer auf Ackbars Schiff, da er bei dem Admiral mehr Raumkampferfahrung vermutete.

_Gesamt-Schildintegrität: 41%_

„Sir, die Sauerstoffrückgewinnung in Mannschafts-Deck Jenth steht vor dem Ausfall.“

„Evakuierung einleiten.“ Er hob sein Comm zum Mund. „Phasma, Protokoll Esk.“ Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten eilte er zu Unamos Konsole. „Status der Retribution?“ Seine Augen huschten über die Statistiken.

„95% der Waffensysteme sind unbenutzbar. Die Energie aller Antriebe wurde auf die Schilde umgeleitet.“ Die sonst so stoisch-professionelle Frau wirkte nervös. „Sie wird nicht mehr lange durchhalten, Sir.“

Er presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Informieren Sie mich, sobald die Schilde der Retribution unter 15% sinken.“ _Verdammt sei der Widerstand. Konnte keiner ein Quantum an Vernunft an den Tag legen?_

Ein direkter Treffer erschütterte die Brücke und schleuderte ihn auf die Knie. Die dunkelhäutige Offizierin neben schlug mit der Stirn auf dem Bedienpanel vor ihr auf und glitt von ihrem Stuhl. „Davis, übernehmen!“

„General, wir haben die Hälfte der TIEs verloren.“ _Eines ganzes Geschwader an Kampffliegern – einfach so ausgelöscht. Und wofür, Organa? Sieht so Freiheit aus?_ „Die X-Wings scheinen sich auf die Retribution zu fokussieren.“

„Was ist mit Jae’ers TIEs?“

„Der Widerstand schießt nicht auf sie, weicht ihnen nur aus.“ _Wo treiben Sie immer diese suizidalen Piloten auf?_   _Welche Mär von Heroismus trichtern Sie ihnen ein, damit sie sich vor ihrer Prinzessin in den Tod werfen?_

„Dann konzentrieren wir das Feuer unsererseits auf Ackbar und setzen die TIEs auf Organas Waffensysteme an.“ Es war eine brutale Taktik, ohne Finesse. Das würde nicht reichen, um den Sieg zu garantieren, doch ohne ihren Admiral würde Organa möglicherweise den Rückzug in Betracht ziehen.

_Gesamt-Schildintegrität: 27%_

Zu allem Überfluss waren die ventralen Geschütze überhitzt. „Mitaka, wie lange dauert der Cooldown noch?“ Schweißperlen hatten sich auf der Stirn des Lieutenants geformt.

„N-noch 170 Sekunden, S-sir.“ _Jetzt beginnen schon die Brückenoffiziere, ihre Nerven zu verlieren, wenn man Mitakas Stottern als Indikator werten kann._

„Das muss schneller gehen! Sweepen Sie die Aktivierungsfrequenzen durch, um die Refraktärzeit herabzusetzen!“

_Gesamt-Schildintegrität: 19%_

Die X-Wings umschwirrten sie indes weiter wie Parasiten. _Kleine graue Wanzen, die sie langsam aussaugten._ Und doch musste jeder Schuss die Zerstörer treffen - oder sie würden den Wettlauf gegen die Zeit schon in der Theorie verlieren. Ihm kam eine abwegige, verzweifelte Idee. „Davis, erfassen Sie so viele X-Wings wie möglich mit dem Traktorstrahl, um sie von der Retribution weg zu ziehen. Vorzugsweise auch von uns abgewandt.“ Diese brillante Zweckentfremdung würde bis zu 20 Jäger temporär aus dem Kampf ziehen.

„Schilde der Retribution unter 15%!“

„Positionieren Sie uns flächig als Schutzwall.“

„…Sir?“ Thanisson wirkte wie erstarrt.

„Kein Zögern jetzt, Petty Officer! Wir fallen alle oder keiner!“

Ein weiterer Treffer erschütterte die Brücke. Diesmal brach niemand zusammen. „Schalten Sie endlich die zentrale Ionenkanone aus!“

„Sir, wir… ein TIE hat diese direkt nach dem letzten Schuss gerammt!“

„Gerammt?!“

Die junge Offizierin schluckte hörbar. „Er ist frontal darauf zugeflogen.“

Hux ertappte sich dabei, wie er mit offenem Mund auf das Schlachtfeld starrte. _Ein Elite-Pilot… hatte sich ohne Befehle geopfert. Welcher Aspekt seiner Konditionierung hatte diese eigenmächtige Entscheidung ausgelöst? Es war die beste Handlungsoption gewesen, aber wie hätte er es wissen können?_

Die Schilde der Retribution lagen bei 6%. Ihr eigener Zustand war kaum besser und sank weiterhin rapide. Die Todesgewissheit stand den Anwesenden ins Gesicht geschrieben. _Die poetische Ironie des Schicksals, auf der Finalizer sein Ende zu finden._ Es war ihnen zu Gute zu halten, dass sie ihre Aufgaben mit Professionalität.  **_Das_** _ist Einheit, Organa, das ist Opferbereitschaft. Sieh genau hin._ Organas Rolle beschränkte sich nach dem Ausfall Zerstörung der meisten ihrer Geschütze ohnehin auf eine Zuschauerrolle. Nur ihre Jägerstaffeln machten ihnen noch zu schaffen.

„Wir haben Ackbars Schilde durchbrochen!“ _Endlich. Ihre letzte Chance…_

„Feindliches Schiff auf Abfangkurs!“ Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Ausweichmanöver!“ Hux klammerte sich an die Konsole, den Blick auf den näher rückenden Zerstörer geheftet.  Dann erkannte er es. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr schockierte, die Erkenntnis an sich oder die in ihm in Folge derer aufwallende Angst. _Nein, das durfte nicht sein, wie konnte das geschehen? In welchem Moment hatte er die Fehleinschätzung begangen?_ Wenn sie auswichen, würde die Retribution getroffen. Wie sollte er hier abwägen? Keines ihrer beiden Schiffe könnte einen Frontalzusammenstoß überstehen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde die Finalizer genügend Impuls erhalten, um auch noch das Jae’ers Flaggschiff in den Untergang zu reißen. _Willenschwach_. _Nutzlos wie ein Blatt Papier. – Nein!_ Er weigerte sich, der Unausweichlichkeit ins Auge zu sehen.

„Manöver abbrechen!“ Er erkannte in dem heiseren Schreien seine eigene Stimme nicht mehr. „Bleiben Sie auf Kurs, voller Triebwerksschub. Horizontale Drehung bis zur Parallelität mit Ackbar. Energie vollständig auf die ventralen Schilde umleiten.“

Die Sekunden bis zum Aufprall verstrichen in einem Blinzeln. „Heck anwinkeln, 20°! Ventrale Geschütze, Feuer!“ Seine Stimme wurde übertönt von einem zerreißenden Kreischen. Bevor er realisiert hatte, dass er erneut kniete, riss eine Explosion ihn ganz zu Boden. Das feindliche Schiff zerbarst an der Unterseite der Finalizer, die Fragmente wurden vom Planeten wegwärts gedrängt. Ohne den Widerstand des anderen Zerstörers bewegte sich die Finalizer ungebremst auf Solnabar zu.

„Schubumkehr!“

„Die ventralen Triebwerke wurden beschädigt. “ _Natürlich_. _Deswegen ist es selten empfehlenswert, auf Tuchfühlung mit einem explodierenden Schiff zu gehen._ Seine Augen brannten. Irgendetwas schmälerte sein Sichtfeld.

„180° Rotation! Stabilisatoren ausfahren!“ Die Worte kamen automatisch.

Sie passierten knapp eine der orbitalen Werften, immer noch mit viel zu hoher Geschwindigkeit. Alles hing jetzt von seinen Flugoffizieren ab. Bald würden sie in die Ionosphäre eintreten, dann würde auch von ihnen schnell nichts mehr übrig sein außer einem glorreichen Feuerball. _Es ist mir eine Ehre, mit Ihnen allen gedient zu haben._ Die Schäden an der Konsole vor ihm erinnerten ihn unwillkürlich an Ren _._ Ausgerechnet Ren. _Ihr habt mehr verdient als Snokes Manipulationen.  
_

Hux versuchte, seinen Blick auf die Schadensberichte auf dem Informationsdisplay zu fokussieren. _Retribution: Schilde bei 1%._ Er hob den Kopf _. Jae’er, ich erwarte Ihre Vergeltung – machen Sie dem Widerstand den Gar aus._ Nichts davon sprach er aus. Niemand würde es hören. Ob General, Pilot oder Zivilist - im All starb man still. Wenigstens würde er mit seinem Schiff untergehen. _Und mit ihm all seine Ambitionen_. Würde man sich wenigstens an sein Opfer erinnern, wenn die Erste Ordnung einmal an die Macht gelangte? Würden sie es überhaupt ohne ihn soweit schaffen? Die hellglimmende Oberfläche des Planeten nahm die ganze Fläche des Viewports ein. Hatten die Bewohner des Hosnian Systems in ihren letzten Momenten ähnliches gefühlt? Das erstickende Bedauern nie realisierter Möglichkeiten? Alles spielte sich in Zeitlupe ab. Die Umgebungsgeräusche erreichten ihn nicht mehr. Sein Herzschlag schien längst ausgesetzt zu haben.

 

Auch als sich die Finalizer längst im Orbit stabilisiert hatte und bereits Kurs auf die Werft nahm, konnte Hux seinen Blick nicht von der Oberfläche lösen. Erst der von Unamo vorgetragene Schadensbericht riss ihn aus seinem schockstarren Gedankenkarussell. Ihre ruhige Stimme wirkte Wunder für seine geistige Klarheit. Sie hatten es entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit geschafft. Und Organas Schiff, samt den übrig gebliebenen Jägern, war kurz nach der Besiegelung des Schicksals ihres Weggefährten in den Hyperraum gesprungen.

„Sir, Sie bluten. Eine Schnittwunde an der linken Schläfe.“ Zitternd führte er seine Hand zur Stirn. Das klebrige Gefühl in seinem Augenwinkel war nun zumindest seiner Ursache zugeordnet.

~~~~~~

Grand Admiral Jae’er hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen. Ihre dunkle Uniform war an mehreren Stellen angesengt, an ihrem linken Schienbein waren die Reste von oberflächlich entferntem Blut sichtbar. Und doch bot sie einen beeindruckenden Anblick, flankiert von 4 schwarz-gepanzerten Elitesoldaten. Diese standen in Ihrer Bedrohlichkeit Phasma nichts nach, und doch präferierte er die chromierte Rüstung seines Captains. Diese bot keinerlei Tarnung - das Statement war daher umso eindrücklicher.

Sie wartete lediglich seinen Salut ab, eh sie mit kalter Stimme begann. „General Hux, ich habe viele Dinge von Ihnen erwartet, aber Wahnsinn gehörte nicht dazu. Die Schilde beider Schiffe bis auf fast 1% absinken zu lassen… Zudem haben Sie meine Rückzugsbefehle ignoriert.“

Er atmete tief ein, bevor er antwortete. „Ihre Übertragung war korrumpiert, die Befehle waren folglich nicht eindeutig verifizierbar. Und mit allem nötigen Respekt, Ma’am, ein Abzug der Finalizer hätte den sicheren Tod der halben Million Lebewesen auf Ihrem Schiff bedeutet. Das war ein inakzeptables Ergebnis.“ Seine notdürftig mit Bacta und Wundkleber behandelte Schläfe pochte schmerzhaft.

Die Admiralin nickte resigniert.  „Wir haben von 2 kompletten TIE-Geschwadern und einigen Unfällen abgesehen kaum Verluste zu verzeichnen, aber unsere Lebenserhaltungssysteme wurden schwer beschädigt. Ohne Reparatur könnte nur 8% der Mannschaft überhaupt die nächsten Stunden überleben. Eins steht jedenfalls fest: Nur im Kampf direkt über einem Werft-Konglomerat ist eine derartige Taktik nicht mit Suizid gleichzusetzen.“

„An jedem anderen Ort wäre eine Anpassung der Strategie erforderlich gewesen, dem stimme ich zu. Allerdings wäre in dem Fall die Wahrscheinlichkeit für das Auftreten eines derart unglücklichen zweifachen Zusammentreffens mit dem Feind eher gering.“

„Ich werde Ihnen diese … Insubordination dieses eine Mal durchgehen lassen. Ich glaube jetzt zu verstehen, wie Sie Ihre ausgezeichneten Leistungen in der Akademie erbracht haben. Aber das hier war keine Simulation.“ Ihr Tonfall Stimme wurde versöhnlicher. „Der Widerstand hat eine Chance gewittert. Sie haben das vereitelt. Dafür haben Sie meine Anerkennung.“ Sie bedeutete dem General, ihr zu folgen. „Wir sind hier erst einmal eine Weile festgesetzt. Die Reparaturkonditionen wurden bereits verhandelt. Die Regierung von Solnabar und den umliegenden Planeten ist außer sich. Die Republik hat sich heute keine Unterstützer verschafft.“

Sie erreichten einen kleinen Konferenzraum der Station. Nach einer gründlichen Durchsuchung der Räumlichkeiten auf Gefahrenquellen ließen die Soldaten die beiden Offiziere allein. Jae’er ließ sich auf einem der einfachen Stühle an einem kleinen Seitentisch nieder und bedeutete dem General, sich zu setzen. Sie zog eine karaffenförmige Flasche mit golden schimmerndem Inhalt und zwei kleine Gläser hervor, die sie ohne Umschweife mit zwei Fingerbreit der würzig riechenden Flüssigkeit befüllte. „Auf unser Überleben.“

„Auf die Erste Ordnung,“ erwiderte Hux.

Jae’er lächelte. „Ich hatte sie für einen Pragmatiker gehalten, keinen Fanatiker.“

„Ist das nicht lediglich eine Frage der äußerlichen Prioritätensetzung?“

Die Chiss trank, anstatt zu antworten. Dann - „Organa wird es nicht ungesühnt lassen.“

„Zweifellos. Aber bis dahin können wir in dieser Wunde bohren. Es gab außer ihrem Stolz keine Veranlassung, uns anzugreifen – ihre Fehleinschätzung der Situation hat Admiral Ackbar völlig unnötig in den Tod gehen lassen.“

„Es waren sogar zwei gegenteilige Fehlentscheidungen. Sie muss am Ende den Beschädigungsgrad unserer Schiffe unterschätzt haben. Gut für uns."

„Und sie ist eine sentimentale Idealistin. Ackbars Verlust wird ihre Position schwächen.“

„Zeit, die Widerstandsbasis ausfindig zu machen.“

Sie goss etwas Alkohol nach. „Ein kleiner Luxus für Leute wie uns, nicht? Rauchen Sie eigentlich?“

„Zu besonderen Anlässen. Aber ich fürchte, meine Lungen heute bereits mit genügend Rauch belastet zu haben.“

Jae’er lehnte sich zurück und zuckte dabei leicht zusammen.

„Sind sie verletzt, Admiral?“ Er wies auf ihr Bein.

„Nein, nur etwas... aufgewühlt. Das Blut ist das meines ersten Offiziers. Ich muss mich in die Blutlache gekniet haben, als ich seine Wunde versorgte.“ Sie beäugte ihr Komm. „Ich erwarte einen Bericht. Bis dahin – erzählen Sie etwas. Fragen sie was. Irgendetwas. Lenken Sie mich ab.“

Hux runzelte die Stirn. Es sah im gar nicht ähnlich, keine ausschweifenden Worte zu finden. Möglicherweise hatten auch ihn die Ereignisse des Tages mehr mitgenommen, als er zugeben würde. Die Admiralin trug ihre Schwächen im Gegensatz zu ihm wohldosiert nach Außen, um eine von ihr selbst kontrollierte Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Er wusste dank ihrer häufigen Zusammenarbeit recht viel über sein Gegenüber, sie über ihn sicherlich alles überhaupt Wissenswerte. Niemand kam in eine Position wie die seine, ohne alle Nischen seiner Psyche offenbart zu haben. Zumindest augenscheinlich. Er musste irgendein unverfängliches Thema finden.

„Wie geht es der nächsten Generation?“ Er spielte auf ihre vier Adoptivzöglinge an. Jae’er hatte mit ihrem Mann keine Kinder bekommen, aber als dessen Schwester bei einem Angriff gestorben war, hatten sie deren Nachwuchs als ihren eigenen aufgenommen und legitimiert. Er konnte bei dem Gedanken daran die aufwallende Bitterkeit nur schwerlich unterdrücken. Wie anders seine Kindheit gewesen wäre, wenn Brendol Hux den ausgeprägten Familiensinn mit der Admiralin gemein hätte.

Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Toman ist kürzlich erneut Vater geworden. Er ist noch irgendwo in den Unbekannten Regionen stationiert. Die Zwillinge dienen im medizinischen Korps auf Direktor Vagners Schiff.“ Sie lächelte amüsiert. „Und Sereh hat seit einem Jahr einen Posten in der Propagandaabteilung des Oberkommandos inne. Ich frage mich mittlerweile, ob das so eine gute Entscheidung war. Offen gesagt, sie schwärmt schon seit geraumer Zeit für Sie.“ Hux hob eine Augenbraue. _Das war... unerwartet_. „Sie bekommt Sie ja auch ständig zu Gesicht. Sie hat bestimmt eine private Sammlung aller Ihrer Ansprachen. Einfältiges Mädchen - ich nehme an, an Ihren Präferenzen hat sich nichts geändert?“ Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ah, es gibt ja auch wenig, was ich Ihnen als politische Motivation anbieten könnte. Die nächste Beförderung schaffen Sie schließlich auch allein. Davon abgesehen, haben Sie sich denn überhaupt bezüglich der Weiterführung Ihrer Linie Gedanken gemacht?“

Sie goss beiden mehr von der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in der Karaffe ein.

Hux missfiel die Richtung dieses Gesprächs zusehends. „Meiner Meinung nach gibt es bereits ausreichend Vertreter meines Nachnamens.“

Dieser Kommentar ließ seine Gesprächspartnerin auflachen. „Haben Sie in letzter Zeit mit dem Kommandanten Kontakt gehabt?“

„Nein, außer man zählt ein erzürntes Holo nach der Zerstörung von Starkiller, in dem er mich enterbt, als Kontakt.“

„Ich bin in seinem Fall überrascht, dass er Sie überhaupt je als Erben in Betracht gezogen hatte. Er ist kein einfacher Zeitgenosse. Ich hatte einmal das Vergnügen, von ihm unter vier Augen als Pazifist und als Rassenschande diffamiert zu werden. Wenn er mit Gleichrangigen so spricht, möchte ich nicht wissen, was sein Sohn sich anhören musste. Umso wichtiger, dass Sie es besser machen.“

„Ich habe noch einige produktive Jahre in mir, Admiral.“

„Jaja, jüngster General aller Zeiten et cetera… Auch Sie sind nicht unsterblich, Hux.“

„Das ist mir bereits aufgefallen.“

„Scharfsinnig wie immer. Ich würde Sie jedoch sowieso eher so einschätzen, dass Sie artifizielle Reproduktionsmaßnahmen vorziehen? Klonen bietet sich an, der Genotyp ihrer Haarfarbe soll ja rezessiv sein.“ Hux blickte sie erstaunt an. Die Chiss zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Nun, rot ist doch eine schöne Farbe. Sie passt zu unserer Organisation.“

Ein Death Trooper kündigte sein Eintreten durch Klopfen an. Er überbrachte wortlos ein Datapad und machte auf der Stelle kehrt. „Ah, endlich.“ Sie überflog die Tabellen einige Minuten lang in Stille. Danach schob sie das Gerät zu Hux hin. „Unsere Finanzaufstellung für das aktuelle Planquartal.“

Er erkannte rasch die relevanten Posten. „Es sind keine Großprojekte in Vorbereitung?“

„Nein, wir haben unsere Lektion gelernt und setzen nicht mehr alles auf eine Karte. Der Fokus liegt momentan auf Konsolidierung unserer Gebietsgewinne.“

„Dafür die zusätzlichen Schiffe?“

„Genau. Sie haben übrigens Kuats Konstruktionsplanung ziemlich durcheinander gebracht. Ein neuer Forerunner-Battlecruiser stand kurz vor der Fertigstellung, die Reparaturen an der Finalizer haben vor allem auf Grund der Kosten für signifikante Verzögerungen gesorgt. Direktor Vagner war nicht begeistert.“

„Die Strahlung der implodieren Basis hat in einer Kettenreaktion die Waffensysteme de-ionisiert.“

„Genau. Wir hätten die Finalizer auch hinten anstellen können, aber dann hätten Sie jetzt kein Schiff, das würde einen schlechten Eindruck machen. Die heutigen Gefechte wären wohl auch anders verlaufen, wenn man Ihnen einen der übrigen Imperial-Klasse Zerstörer überlassen hätte.“ Mit einem derartig alten Schiff hätte sie tatsächlich nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt. „Und die Verletzten der Starkiller-Basis mussten ja auch unterkommen.“ Hux nickte. Man hatte wirklich erstaunlich viel getan, um ihn nicht zu demütigen und die von ihm in Kraft gesetzten Protokolle nicht zu stören. Noch traute er der Sache nicht ganz, auch wenn er Jae’er auf seiner Seite zu haben schien. „Wir wussten ja nicht, wann sie das Kommando wieder übernehmen würden.“ _Oder **ob**_. Aber das hing unausgesprochen im Raum. „Daher hatten wir das Bodenpersonal erst einmal auf die Versorgungsbasen im Outer Rim aufgeteilt, damit Sie gegebenenfalls die gewünschten Offiziere wiederanfordern können.“

„Ich habe bereits entsprechende Eingaben gemacht.“

„Sie haben ja schon viel an Arbeit aufgeholt. Dabei sind Sie gerade erst von der Zitadelle zurückgekehrt.“ Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Erwarten Sie einen Bericht?“

„Wenn Ihnen das möglich ist.“

Hux räusperte sich. „Ein Großteil meines Aufenthaltes war mit Warten ausgefüllt. Die Priorität lag eindeutig darauf, Kylo Ren sein Versagen vor Augen zu führen. Und ihn auf irgendetwas vorzubereiten.“

„Ren ist noch in der Zitadelle?“

„Er war es, als sie verließ. Er scheint sein Training abschließen zu müssen.“

„Trägt er nicht den Titel Meister der Ritter von Ren? Wie kann er noch gravierende Defizite haben?“

„Das habe ich mich auch gefragt. Aber seine persönlichen Unzulänglichkeiten stehen außer Zweifel. Insbesondere was Selbstbeherrschung betrifft.“

„Ich erinnere mich – Ihre kreativ formulierten Sonderbudgets?“ Hux nickte entschuldigend.

„Haben Sie Anweisungen von Anführer Snoke erhalten?“ Da war er – der Kern dieses Gespräches.

„Zugegebenermaßen, nein. Kritik zur Genüge, aber nichts, dem man Handlungsvorgaben entnehmen könnte. Sie sagten doch, er habe stattdessen das Oberkommando direkt informiert.“

„Und wissen Sie zu was? Dass wir Sie im Auge behalten sollen, aber nicht Ihres Kommandos entheben. Nachdem wir auch zu dieser Entscheidung gelangt waren.“

 _Er stand also unter Beobachtung. Wie konnte er auch nun für einen Moment daran zweifeln?_ „Sonst nichts? Keine Ziele?“

„Nein, absolute Funkstille. Hat der oberste Anführer Sie… in irgendeiner Form bestraft?“

Der General blickte zur Seite. „Ich möchte es so ausdrücken -  nicht auf eine offiziell sanktionierte Weise. Nichts...permanentes. Doch ohne die Eigeninitiative eines meiner Offiziere hätte ich nach der mehrtägigen Audienz nicht zum Shuttle zurück geschafft.“

„Sie hatten wahrscheinlich noch keine Gelegenheit, ihn zu befördern?“ Hux verneinte und trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer.

Jae’er fuhr fort. „Sagen Sie, General, wem gilt die Loyalität ihrer Truppen?“

„Natürlich nur der Ersten Ordnung. Entsprechend der Befehlskette.“ _Worauf wollte sie hinaus?_

„Erwähnen Sie den obersten Anführer in ihrem Konditionierungsprogramm?“

„Die Sturmtruppen erhalten ein generalisiertes Bildungsprogramm, in dem die Position des obersten Anführers auch erklärt wird.“ _Verdächtigte sie ihn einer verräterischen Absicht?_

„Sehr gut.“ _Was zum...?_ „Vagner beispielsweise zieht es vor, auch Anführer Snoke in die Konditionierungsphrasen mit einzubeziehen. Er sieht die alten Religionen als Vorbild für diesen Ansatz. Eine allmächtige Gestalt im Hintergrund solle jegliches Abweichlertum verhindern.“

„Und… Sie?“

Ein düsteres Lächeln legte ihre Wangen in Falten. „Ich habe für Mystizismus nichts übrig. In der Ersten Ordnung ist kein Platz für sowas.“

Es war ein Risiko, und doch musste er es fragen: „Erstreckt sich diese Ablehnung auch auf Nutzer der Macht?“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Die Admiralin lehnte sich konspirativ nach vorn, bis ihre Lippen fast Hux Ohr berührten. „Und wenn es so wäre?“ Sein Atem stockte.


	6. Machthunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanisson lebt.
> 
> Songempfehlung:  
> Fallen Heroes von C21fx  
> Vengeance von Zack Hemsey

**Kapitel 6 – Machthunger**

Petty Officer Thanisson rührte geistesabwesend in der dickflüssigen Suppe aus irgendeinem violetten Getreide, welches sie vor einer Weile als Tribut von einem gering entwickelten Planeten erhalten hatten. Die Einlage aus texturiertem Protein tröstete nicht über die Dürftigkeit des Mahls hinweg. Das zweite und letzte an diesem Tag. _Rationierung III_. Bewiesenermaßen marschierte eine Armee auf ihrem Magen. Da halfen auch die zwei Mal am Tag schiffsweit übertragenen Ansprachen von General Hux – oder ab und zu auch eines anderen Mitglied des Oberkommandos, wobei vor allem Direktor Vagners monotones Dozieren auf wenig positive Resonanz stieß – wenig, die Motivation hochzuhalten. Zum Glück flogen sie, statt tatsächlich zu marschieren. Er fragte sich, was für eine Mahlzeitenzusammensetzung die Sturmtruppen erhielten. Es würde gewiss nicht hochwertiger als das Essen der Offiziere sein, aber wie sollten sie ihr intensives Training und ihre größtenteils physischen Aufgaben mit dem bisschen Brei und ein paar Rationsriegeln überstehen? Er hingegen konnte dankbar sein, eine vornehmlich sitzende Tätigkeit zu haben, obwohl der Hunger auch an seiner Konzentration nagte.

Seit der Konfrontation über Solnabar waren einige Wochen vergangen. Die Quasinahtoderfahrung saß den meisten allerdings noch tief in den Knochen. Er war erstaunlich, wie viele – weiterhin tadellos ihrer Pflicht nachgehend – nur noch äußerlich funktionierten. Ein solches Ereignis, so kurz nach dem Verlust von Starkiller, hatten ihnen ihr Selbstbild, ihre Illusion der grundsätzlichen, unantastbaren Überlegenheit der Ersten Ordnung entrissen. _Trotz des hart errungenen Sieges, der sich nicht wie ein solcher anfühlte._ Der eingespielte Alltag, in dem sporadisch eine gewisse Leichtigkeit, gar interpersonale Vertrautheit zulässig gewesen schien, war geschäftiger, gesichtsloser Stille gewichen.  Es hatte zahllose leicht bis mittelschwer Verletzte gegeben, glücklicherweise nur wenige Todesopfer, welche Stürzen, einem elektrischen Schlag oder Rauchvergiftung anheimgefallen waren. Einige Techniker waren während Notreparaturen an kritischen Systemen eingeklemmt worden, Thanisson war sich nicht sicher, ob man wirklich alle geborgen – oder überhaupt gefunden – hatte. Die Reparaturen hatten sie quälend lange in der Werft festgesetzt. _Warum auch immer man nicht einmal ein Schiff geschickt hat, um die Twi’lek abzutransportieren._ Aus organisatorischen sowie medizinischen Gründen aufgeteilt auf Finalizer und Retribution, hatten diese dem Weltbild so manchen Besatzungsmitgliedes eine Kerbe versetzt. Die nach der Galaktischen Konkordanz, der finalen Demütigung des Imperiums, Geborenen – _wie die meisten von ihnen, Thanisson eingeschlossen_ – hatten wohl nie einem nahmenschlichen Wesen persönlich gegenübergestanden. Die älteren hingegen mussten den Abscheu des Imperiums gegen Andersartige mit der Muttermilch eingesogen haben. Mittlerweile hatten sie die Twi'lek bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, die offenbar eine Anstellung gefunden hatten, auf einem geeigneten Planeten abgesetzt. Durch die unfreiwilligen Langzeitgäste waren allerdings ihre bereits seit Starkiller nicht mehr den Vorgaben entsprechenden Vorräte zusammengeschrumpft. Zu allem Überfluss waren in letzter Zeit fast alle eingeplanten Versorgungstransporte verloren gegangen – _hatte der Widerstand begonnen, diese abzufangen?_

Das Propagandaholo im Hintergrund begann von neuem. Thanisson überwand den Impuls seinen Löffel danach zu werfen. _Es ist nur der Stress. Und der Hunger. Ganz ruhig._ Er hatte den Eindruck, dass sich Hux‘ Ansprachen verändert hatten, persönlicher geworden waren. Vielleicht bildete er sich den Hauch von fürsorglichem Stolz auf seine Mannschaft in der Stimme des üblicherweise zwischen Emotionslosigkeit und – selten – Schreien pendelnden Mannes nur ein. Fest stand, dass ihr General sich mehr als je zuvor persönlich involvierte. Mandetat hatte sogar das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, Hux hätte eine Reaktor-Kalibrierung selbst übernommen, da er die Leistungen der verantwortlichen Ingenieure als unzureichend erachtete hatte. Thanisson schaute sich die Aufzeichnung näher an. Der General wirkte tatsächlich müde, überarbeitet, mit rot geränderten Augen und blasser Gesichtsfarbe. Doch seine Haltung und seine Stimme waren so fest wie immer. 

 

 „Captain!“ Er salutierte eilig, als er Mitaka bemerkte, der gerade im Begriff war, sich ihm gegenüber hinzusetzen. Auf seinem Tablett befand sich eine ebenso karge Ration sowie eine immerhin randvolle Tasse dünnen Cafs. Auch der frisch-beförderte Offizier wirkte als würde ihn jeden Moment die Müdigkeit übermannen.

„Thanisson, schon fertig?“

„Ja, aber ich kann Ihnen etwas Gesellschaft leisten, _Sir_ , damit Sie nicht einschlafen und ihren Hut in die köstliche Suppe fallen lassen.“ Es war zwar so gut wie kein anderer mehr in der Kantine, er konnte sich auf Grund seiner anstehenden Freizeitschicht ein wenig Trödeln leisten.

„Sie sind ja in bester Laune heute.“ Der ältere Offizier war einer der engsten Kameraden, die er auf diesem Schiff hatte. Das war der Grund, weshalb er gelegentlich in der allgemeinen Offizierskantine aß, anstatt die den Petty Officers vorbehaltenen Räumlichkeiten zu nutzen.

„Tja, man versucht sein Möglichstes. Übrigens, sollten _Sie_ nicht überglücklich sein - neuer Rang, neue Verantwortung…?“ Auch die meisten Formalitäten ließen sie mittlerweile weg.

„Was mir zusätzlich zu zwei Brückenschichten eine Administrativschicht eingebracht hat.“

„Wo sind Sie denn eingesetzt, Sir?“

„Taktische Simulationen für Raumkämpfe. Und fangen Sie nicht wieder mit Sir an. Ich habe mich selber noch nicht ganz daran gewöhnt, dass mir jetzt andere beim Betreten eines Raumes salutieren.“

Thanisson grinste. „ _Zu Befehl, Sir_. Es ist nicht einfach, oder?“

„Ein neues Aufgabengebiet ist erst einmal mit jeder Menge Papierkram verbunden.“

„Sie sehen müde aus, brechen Sie nicht auch noch zusammen wie manch anderer.“

„Ich bemühe mich. Ich habe schon ein paar solche Vorfälle bei einigen miterlebt.“ Er fischte die Stückchen aus der Brühe, um sie zuerst zu verzehren.

Thanisson beobachtete ihn hungrig. „Ja, zum Beispiel hat es Reynolds gestern während einer Präsentation erwischt. Er hat sich danach in seinem Quartier verbarrikadiert. Das erinnert mich… ich habe ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen.“

Mitaka stimmte ihm mit vollem Mund zu. „Hm, Reynolds mangelt es auch an Vertrauen in unsere Führung. Ich hörte, er hat versucht seine Rationsriegel zu aufzusparen, für den Fall, dass wir irgendwann zu Rationierung IV gelangen.“

„Es gibt eine Stufe IV?“

„Ja, aber erst ab V wird es wirklich hässlich.“

„Werden dann Leute aus den Luftschleusen geworfen?“

„Nun, so ähnlich. Wobei ich denke, dass die Offiziere und die Soldaten das im schlimmsten Fall jeweils innerhalb der eigenen Reihen ohne Rückgriff auf das Protokoll klären würden. “

„Wie man es über die Akademien berichtet, nur schlimmer?“

„Das wäre ein ziemliches Armutszeugnis für die Erste Ordnung, aber ja.“

„Überleben der Stärksten, klingt doch irgendwie passend.“

„Ja, aber die Vorzüge, die unter solchen Umständen das Überleben sichern, sind nicht zwangsläufig die, welche wir in unseren Rängen kultivieren sollten.“

„Na, Sie sind ja dann ein hell leuchtendes Vorbild.“

Mitaka grinste. „Unauffälligkeit ist auch ein Schutz. Meine _Harmlosigkeit_ war schon öfters von Nutzen.“

„Klar, keiner würde versuchen den unterwürfigen, stotternden Lieutenant, welchen Kylo Ren auf dem Kieker hat, aus dem Weg zu räumen. Schade, dass Sie das Imperium nicht mehr erlebt haben, Sie wären ein perfekter imperialer Bürokrat gewesen, zufrieden ein kleines, aber poliertes Rädchen zu sein.“

„Nur weil ich nicht vor lauter Ambitionen meine aktuellen Pflichten vergesse? Außerdem, niemand ist unwichtig. Und jeder Einzelne trägt einen Teil der Verantwortung für das, was wir tun.“

„Sollten wir jemals zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden - an dessen Vermeidung wir ja arbeiten - ich kann mich sicherlich als Befehlsempfänger rausreden. Und Sie töten ja auch niemanden eigenhändig.“

„Ich bin als Brückenoffizier für einen Teil der Bewaffnung zuständig. Jeder Treffer liegt doch letztendlich auf meinem Gewissen. Und die TIEs, denen Sie Starterlaubnis erteilt haben, haben auch durchaus für tote Gegner gesorgt.“

„Besser die als wir! Was tun wir denn? Wir spielen das Spiel nach den blutigen Regeln, die uns die Republik aufgezwungen haben.“

„Sicherlich, aber wir sind alle genauso dran, wenn wir versagen. Wir haben ja beim Imperium gesehen, wie es die Neue Republik mit Kollektivschuld hält. Schon im Interesse derer, die noch in den Unbekannten Regionen ausharren und auf uns ihre Hoffnungen setzen, darf sich niemand Nachlässigkeit oder egoistische Ambitionen erlauben, die nicht dem großen Ganzen diesen.“

„Warum so optimistisch, Mitaka? Naja, vielleicht verhungern wir noch, wenn nicht bald Nachschub eintrifft.“ Zum Glück waren Sie mittlerweile alleine im Speisesaal. Derart offene Gespräche waren eine Seltenheit, aus gutem Grund.

„Auf dem Zerstörer, auf dem ich aufgewachsen bin, waren Rationierungsmaßnahmen recht häufig. Ich denke, viele hier sollten es gewohnt sein. Es gibt wirklich Schlimmeres als solche temporären Unanehmlichkeiten.“

„Das ist schließlich ein, zwei Jahrzehnte her.“ Er beäugte gierig Mitakas Tasse. „Haben Sie eigentlich Grand Admiral Sloanes Zeit noch miterlebt?“

„Ich muss noch ziemlich jung gewesen sein, aber ja. Sie schien hart durchzugreifen, aber verabscheute Willkür. Nach Ihrem Tod trat bald der Oberste Anführer auf den Plan. Damals hat sich viel geändert. Ansonsten erinnere ich mich kaum.“

„Manche sagen Grand Admiral Jae’er sei ein bisschen wie Sloane, stimmt das? Sie waren doch mal auf einem Oberkommandotreffen dabei.“

„Sie ist…intensiv, das muss man ihr lassen. Sie weiß um ihre Qualitäten und hält sich nicht zurück, nur um den Anschein zu wahren. Sie ist auf jeden Fall ein kompletter Gegensatz zu Hux.“

„Ich habe nur die Aufnahmen von der Brücke gesehen. Wie sie die Republik dazu gebracht hat, ihr wahres Gesicht zu zeigen… Ich frage mich, wer in einer Diskussion die verbale Oberhand hätte, sie oder unser General.“

„Sie ist letztendlich höherrangiger, das sollte Ihre Spekulation vorzeitig beenden.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, den unnötigen Raumkampf konnte sie leider auch nicht verhindern.“                                                          

„Ich habe mitbekommen, dass sie unter anderem ihren ersten Offizier verloren hat. Es muss da noch schlimmer ausgesehen haben als bei uns, die Retribution schien ja jeden Moment auseinanderzubrechen.“

„Wir haben aber auch ein komplettes Deck verloren. Captain Phasma hatte bei meiner Beförderung einen Arm in Schlinge gelegt. Sie war angeblich wohl fest entschlossen gewesen, auch die letzten Truppen zu evakuieren und hätte es fast nicht rausgeschafft, bevor die Dekompression einsetzte.“

„Das wäre ein herber Verlust gewesen.“ Er stibitzte einen Schluck Caf, was ihm einen bösen Blick einbrachte. „Sagen Sie, haben Sie die Beförderung eigentlich für ihre Leistungen über Solnabar erhalten?“

„General Hux hat das zwar erwähnt, aber ich denke nicht, dass man wegen _eines guten Schusses_ zum Captain befördert wird.“

Thanisson begann leise zu kichern. „Dann ist also wahr, was manche erzählen?“

Mitaka blickte mit einem Seufzer auf. „Was gehen denn für Gerüchte um?“

Er senkte seine Stimme konspirativ. „Sie wissen schon… dass Sie Hux gegenüber äußersten _persönlichen_ Einsatz zeigen.“

Sein Gegenüber lief rot an, ob vor Beschämung oder Empörung, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. „Nicht das schon wieder... Ich behauptete doch auch nicht, dass Sie mit Unamo fraternisieren.“

„Hey, sie ist mehr als doppelt so alt wie ich! Und über Geschmack lässte sich streiten, man könnte es sicher nachvollziehen, wenn...“ _Macht sorgt für Attraktivität. Es gab bestimmt nicht wenige Crewmitglieder, die unangemessene Fantasien für ihren kommandierenden Offizier hegten. Wahrscheinlich würde selbst Mitaka bald einige heimliche Verehrer haben. Irgendwie eine skurrile Vorstellung._  
  
„Petty Officer Thanisson!“

Er hob seine Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste. „Ich sage ja sowas nicht, ich überbringe ja nur die Nachricht.“

„Schon gut. Die Erklärung für das hier -“ er gestikulierte in Richtung der jeweils drei über seinen Brustabnähern angebrachten Rangzylinder „ - ist vielmehr, dass wir wohlmöglich unseren General verloren hätten, wenn ich nicht _einige Entscheidungen_ getroffen hätte.“

Als Thanisson mit offenem Mund, aber ansatzweise verständig nickte, fuhr der Offizier resigniert fort. „Die Dinge, die manche in Welt setzen, um sich nicht übergangen zu fühlen, sind wirklich absurd. Wissen Sie eigentlich, was meinem Vorgänger auf der Brücke widerfahren ist?“

„Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie ihn aus dem Weg geräumt haben.“

„Nein, ich nicht, aber jemand anders, dessen Hoffnungen auf Beförderung dann offensichtlich nicht realisiert wurden.“

„Wer geht denn so weit für eine Lieutenant-Position? Kein Wunder, dass es so wenige hochrangige Offiziere gibt.“

„Leute wie Rodinon zum Beispiel.“

„Der hatte sich aber vom Unteroffizier hochgearbeitet.“

„Und in dem Fall wäre ein solches Vorgehen gerechtfertigt? Thanisson, wenn das ihre Ambitionen sind … Sie machen mir Angst.“ Sein humorvoll gemeinter Seitenhieb löste eine unerwartete Reaktion in dem jüngeren Mann aus.

Dessen kaum hörbare Stimme zitterte, als er schließlich antwortete. „Keine Sorge, meine Ambitionen, ganz gleich welcher Art, sind vom Tisch. Unwiederbringlich.“

Mitaka blickte beschämt zur Seite. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte Sie nicht… _daran_ erinnern.“

„Immerhin hat man jetzt auf Sicherheitsglas umgestellt – keine großen Splitter mehr. Ein bisschen spät für mich.“

„Wie kommen Sie mittlerweile … mit der Situation klar, wenn ich fragen darf?

„Als wir uns gegen den Widerstand erwehrten, sind uns zwei beschädigte Rückkehrer in den TIE-Hangar hinein explodiert. Ich dachte, das war es für mich, jetzt verliere ich das andere Auge auch noch … oder noch mehr. Wenn wir irgendwann diesen verdammten Widerstandspiloten oder den Verräter in die Hände bekommen, stelle ich einen Antrag an deren Erschießung - oder besser noch, auch der _Befragung_ – mitwirken zu dürfen.“ Er schwieg einen Moment, um seine Atmung zu beruhigen. „Ich würde sagen, den Umständen entsprechend.“

„Sind Sie auf der Liste für ein kybernetisches Implantat?“

„Natürlich. Aber solange man noch eine Verwendung für mich in meinem jetzigen Zustand hat, werde ich nicht so bald Ersatz bekommen. Es wäre ohnehin nicht das Gleiche.“

„Womit sind Sie denn aktuell betraut?“

„In die Flugleitung werde ich nie mehr zurück können. Ich sitze jetzt im Hintergrund und werte die Einsatzprotokolle der Jägereinheiten aus. Nichts von Belang.“

„Immerhin steht Ihnen die Augenklappe, Sie wirken nicht mehr ganz so jugendlich.“

„Ich habe schon überlegt, unser Symbol aufzubringen, aber die Schulterembleme haben nicht die passende Größe.“

Mitaka trank seinen nunmehr erkalteten Caf leer. „Kommen Sie in mein Team.“

„Doch nicht aus Mitleid! Ich wüsste nicht, wie ich beitragen könnte.“

„Ich bin mit der Optimierung des Zusammenwirkens zwischen Mutterschiff und Jägerstaffel betraut. Wir brauchen besser koordinierte Kampftaktiken. Synergie, sozusagen. Dafür die Simulationen. Sie kennen die Spezifikationen und Manöver der TIEs wie Ihre eigene Hand. Mein Fokus lag bisher eher auf Großkampfschiffen, das ist eine ganz andere Denkweise. Sie wären eine Bereicherung.“ Das schien Thanisson zu besänftigen.

„Wer ist denn sonst noch mit dabei?“

Der Captain räusperte sich zaghaft. „Niemand sonst bisher.“

„Was für eine Ehre.“ Er salutierte mit einem Grinsen. „Danke für Ihr Vertrauen, _Sir_. Gibt es eigentlich bessere Rationen für anspruchsvollere Tätigkeiten?“

„Wie Sie sehen, leider nicht. Selbst der General begnügt sich mit den normalen Offiziersmahlzeiten.“

„Hm… woher wissen Sie eigentlich das so genau?“ Das entlockte Mitaka ein frustriertes Stöhnen.


End file.
